I should of told you
by krazyfan1
Summary: Aria's been holding onto a secret that only her family and spencer knows. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that just came to me, I hope you like it read and review. Sorry for any typo's I'm sure there's a lot...haha**

I don't have nothing to do with pretty little liars but I wish I did, Ian Harding Is hot.

**Ezra's POV...**

Tonight's the night I'm going to ask Aria to marry me, we've been together for two year's now and she is my soul mate. I got her a small ring, it's white-gold with a 2k diamond in the middle and two small diamonds on each side of the bigger diamond going around the band, I saw it in one of the store windows and I knew it was for Aria. I have arranged the night, I told Aria I was going to pick her up at 8 and we we're going to dinner, Ever since we told her parents about us, they sum what accepted us together, But Ella sure took it worse she punched me in the face and I thought that was the fathers job, haha. When I had told them I wanted to ask Aria to marry me, they were shocked. It took them awhile to give me the okay, and I was thrilled when I got that phone call.

I had told Arias friend's what I had wanted to do and Spencer just looked at me like she wanted to tell me something, but then she just closed her mouth and told me congratulations. Hanna on the other hand had a few, comments to add before she yelled,"GO FOR IT FITZY!" I just had to laugh, Hanna was something else. Emily just gave me a hug and told me how she could help. All I could do was smile and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV...<strong>

Graduation is over, God i can't believe how much my life has changed in the last four year's, After Allison and Iceland, then coming back to rosewood, Meeting my soul mate that day in the bar, has just been a blessing "I love him so much", But i can't help but think when he finds out the biggest secret that i have hell never want to see me again, and that scares the shit out of me. The only people who know about my secret is my family and Spencer, and for over a year she' been telling me to tell him. But I couldn't, 'how do you tell someone, something so life changing?" I wish I could but I cant' now. I still have a month before everything will go down.

Knock Knock... I heard from the other side of the door, it was my parents.

"Aria", Byron said as he and Ella entered the room

"I know you have a dinner date with Ezra, so were not going to take to much of your time" Ella spoke as she took a seat on the bed

"I know what your going to say," Aria told them "But I just don't know how to tell him"

"Baby", Byron said as he took Aria's hand in his." Ezra loves you for who you are, and that wont change for something that happen in the past."

"You father is right, and I'm sorry for overreacting when I found out about the two of you. But when i thought it was Spencer hooking up with him and I told you how I would feel, I should have Known it was you and listen to the whole story. And for that I will always be sorry, but in order for you to move on you have to tell him soon.

" I will", Aria sigh. " I will tell him when the time is right" She Huffed, god can't they get that I know I have to tell him, but I'm just having a hard time with it.

Byron and Ella sighed and gave Aria a hug, and told her to have a great dinner with Ezra and left her room.

Just as Aria thought she was going to have a few hours to think and deal with her thoughts, her phone buzzed. incoming call, she looked at the caller ID and smiled when she answered the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you"? she asked as she clicked talk

**Tell me what you think...Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV...**

"I love you too, grandma and I can't wait to see you in a week" Aria said as she hung up the phone.

"MOM, DAD" Aria yelled, as she sat down on the floor and rolled up into a ball and started crying. Just then Byron and Ella came running in.

"What happen"Bryon and Ella asked in unison when they burst into the room and saw Aria on the floor crying.

"I have to tell him tonight" she said not looking at them, " Grandma and Grandpa just called and said that, their leaving a few weeks early for the conference in California and they told me that the deal was they would help me out until I turned eight-teen and since my trust fund kicked in... Ella cut her off

"You didn't tell Ezra about our million-dollar family didn't you?" She asked in shocked, Ella would've thought she at least say something as big as that, but yet we were all hiding something so much bigger to the rest of rosewood.

"Yeah, MOM- Hey Ezra, I have something to tell you, my grandparents a long with my mom and dad set up a trust fund for me that will open up the day I turn eight-teen" Aria replied very sarcastically.

"Aria,"Byron yelled, he didn't like this attitude his daughter was having. "Look, Aria do you want me to tell him about the trust fund and where and how our family became millionaires?" He asked as he put a hand on his daughters back trying to calm her down.

"Thanks, Dad but I think I better do it" She replied as she stood up and started to get ready for her dinner date.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV...<strong>

"Thanks girls, for all your help" Ezra said as they started to walk out of the Italian restaurant, were Ezra was going to purpose

"Don't worry Fitz, your part of the group now" Hanna replied as she gave him a small and a pat on the back

"Yeah, Aria will love it" Emily chimed in

Spencer on the other hand seemed really distant the whole time, she didn't talk much and every time we would say something about Aria, she dropped something like the lights and the candle's, Spencer was putting up the lights and kept dropping it, how many light bulbs we went through before I just didn't it myself. It's just like she hiding something and don't want to tell me about it, I wish she did tell me. But maybe it's just something to do with Toby, Or her family problems with Melissa.

After we left the restaurant, I had just enough time to go home and take a quick shower before I had to pick Aria up, God I hope she loves it, but apart of me knows she will.

* * *

><p>As Ezra made his way to the door, he couldn't help but feel very nervous. Just as he was about to ring the door bell, Mike opened up the door almost running into him on his way out. "Sorry", Mike said as he let Ezra through and Yelled for Aria up the stairs. Ezra just smiled and told him no worries.<p>

"Ezra, you alright" Ella asked as she made her way into the living room and gave Ezra a hug

"I'm great, just a little nervous I guess" He replied

"Well that happens," Byron said as he handed Ezra a cup of water and shook his hand

"What happens?" Aria asked as she finally made her way down the stairs and Ezra just stood there shocked she was breath-taking, Strapless red dress, with black heels, her hair was curled and her make-up was light. She was beautiful

"You okay, Ezra?" Aria asked as she stood in front of him waving her hands in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine,"he replied and gave her a short but passionate kiss on her lips." YOu look WOW" was all he could manage to say

"well you don't look half bad yourself, Babe" Aria said laughing. "Is that the tie I gave you?" She asked

"Yes, It is" He said and gave her another kiss. "You ready to go"

"Lead the way" Aria replied as she took his hand in her and walked out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>

As we made our way to the restaurant I couldn't help but think, I landed myself an amazing guy and no matter what I tell him, he'll alway love me. But there's always that thought that goes on in the back of your head that tells you that negative things like, what if he leaves and never want to see me again, and the Oh so many questions, of why didn't you tell me? Blah, Blah, Blah. "Are you alright," I heard Ezra asked as we pulled up into the restaurant parking lot. " Yeah, I'm fine" I said, As we both got out of the car and walked hand in hand toward the front doors. Just as we walked in everything hit me like a ton of bricks.

The Candles, Soft lights in the background. Ezra had reserved the Italian restaurant for just the two of us, and I couldn't help but cry it was beautiful it looked like we were in Italy, sitting in one of the moon lit, café. I just didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

"For you my lady," Ezra said as he pulled out a chair for me, and I just stood by the door. And by the look on Ezra's face he looked worried, Maybe he was thinking that he wasn't doing a good job in the romance department, but to be honest, it's one of his best qualities

"Thank you, kind sir," I told him as I made my was toward the table and sat down, Ezra then gave me a soft kiss and sat down himself

The dinner was quiet and so great just two of us out in public, no one cares that Ezra was even my teacher. I loved it every minute of it. When the waiter was done cleaning up the table, I spoke, "Ezra I have something to tell you." I was saying but then he cut me off " Me, first" Okay I told him as he stood and went down on one knee and took a little red velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it, Showing me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Oh my God, I said and he continued.

"Aria Montgomery, I love you. I love you as much as I did the first day I met you, and if you will do me the great honor of becoming my wife. I would be the happiest man who ever lived and I will make you the happiest woman in the world."

"I can't, Ezra I'm sorry" I told him as I started to walk out of the restaurant and into the street, full on crying. Just then Ezra came up from behind me and stopped me from running home.

"Aria, you can't just say those words and run out of there, without telling me why." Ezra told her as he made his way in front of her. "Aria I love you and I want to marry you, I thought that what we have is special, and I know where soul mates, and you know it"

"Ezra, there's something I have to tell you" Aria managed to cry out and finally looked him in the eye.

"Is it Jason,?" Ezra said as he started to get upset.

"NO," I yelled "it's not Jason, it's bigger than that. Ezra opened his mouth but shut it as I contiued..."I'm a trust fund baby, My parents and grandparents are loaded, theirs only a few people in rosewood that knows about this. My parents wanted to live a normal life so, they moved from Manhattan, changed their last name's and had me and mike, the day I turned eight-teen, my trust opened up and I'm...I'm well lets just say that I'm set for life... I trailed off and watch as his mouth just hung open.

"Why, didn't you tell me this?" Ezra asked

"Cause what am I suppose to say, th... She started but then Ezra now cut her off

"How about you tell me the same story that you just told me, two years we've been together, and I didn't even notice the difference." Ezra side as he sat down on the curb and rubbed his face.

"Ezra, that's not the biggest secret I have." I told him, he looked at me and put his hand out for me to take, as I did, he spoke. "Aria, I want to marry you, there is nothing you say. That's going to change that. I love you for who you are, the money it's not going to change, how I feel for you. We can be broke, busted and disgusted and I would still love you.

"Ezra, I'm a mo... She was cut of again but this time it was from her cell phone buzzing, when she looked down at the caller ID she saw it was her mother calling. "I'm sorry Ezra I have to get this" I told him as I stood up to answer

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried, cause my mother knew I was out with Ezra

"Aria, You have to come home now. Change of plan's your grandparents are here. They wanted to surprise you, and because they missed your' graduation, they wanted to spend some time with you before they leave to California." Ella told me in a rushed voice.

I looked at Ezra in with a shocked impression and he stood, " What's wrong" He asked worried

" You, have to take me home." I said and made my way toward the car just then he, took me by the arm spun me around and kissed me, with so much love and passion and I couldn't help but return it. " I love you, Aria please what ever you have going on you can tell me, I will be there for you." He told me and opened the door for me to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

The ride back to Aria's house was in silence, all she did was looked out the window. All I wanted to do was take her back to my apartment and talk. But I took her straight home. I couldn't help but think that I wanted to break down and cry Aria still told me she couldn't marry me, and bugged the shit out of me I know she still has something else to tell me cause she started to but was cut off, from her mother, "how bad could it be" I asked myself, but I look Aria responded with an answer to my question. " Did I say that out loud" I asked and looked at her.

"Yeah you did," She replied

"Aria, What is it you have to tell me" I asked with concern in my voice I wanted Aria to feel safe around me and I thought she did for the last two years. But I guess I was wrong.

"Ezra, I love you." She replied and stepped out of the car and started to walk up to the door, but I stopped her. "Aria, you can tell me anything and you know that." I said

" I will tell you, when the time is right" Aria said and got her keys out of her bag. " But the time for this is not right"

As she went to open the door, It just flew open to show an older looking woman.

"Aria honey, your home" They woman said and pulled her granddaughter into the house and Ezra was left there standing like an idiot.

"hey, grandma" Aria said to her, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight when I talked to you earlier"

"Never mind that, Arent you going to introduce me to this fine, young man you got here." she said, as she was eyeing me out

"I'm sorry, grandma. This is Ezra Fitz" Aria said " And Ezra this is my grandmother Grace Patterson.

"It's very nice to meet you dear" She told me and gave me a hug also. " Aria told us a lot about you, but she never told us how good-looking you are" she said and I looked at Aria and blushed

"It's nice you to meet you too Mrs. Patterson" I told her embarrassed, why didn't Aria tell me her grandparents were in town, this feels so awkward

"Arent' you going to come in dear," She asked me and pushed Aria to the side, But Aria stood in front of me and said I had to leave and told me she would explain later. " I'm holding you to that" I told Aria and gave her a kiss goodbye.

I knew something was a little off with Aria the minute her grandmother open the door and I have a feeling that Spencer know's a lot more than she lead on, so instead of going home I went straight to Spencer's house and Knocked on the door, I was not afraid cause she was the only one home. She told me earlier that her parents and melissa went to new york to do some business thing. As soon as she opened the door I blurted out.

"Her grandparents are here, and she said no"

"why don't you come in" was all she said.

**Some parts might be confusing, but hopefully you'll get it. haha tell me what you think... and thanks for reading. Next chapter I will tell you her second biggest secret but I think some of you could already tell. Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria**

"Mama, You home" My little three-year old son said as he came running down the stairs

"Yes, Baby I'm here" I told him as I picked him up and gave him a kiss

"Aria, his been waiting for you, for a while now" Grandma Grace said as she took a seat next to grandpa paul.

"Well if I had known you'll be coming tonight, I would have stay home." I said sitting down across from them.

"Who, was that young man I saw just a few moments ago" Paul asked

"That was the love of my life, but I didn't tell him that I have a child." I told grandpa. "But I did manage to tell him that I have a trust fund."

"What did he say," My grandparents asked just has my son, came back in the room and sat on my lap

"He, well he kind of freaked out a little and but also said that he loves me for me, and doesn't care about the money, he also asked me to marry him tonight, and I told him I can't" I said as tears ran down my face for the third time today.

"Mama, why you cry" I son asked me

"It's nothing baby, why don't you go see what Uncle Mike is doing"

"Okay" he replied.

"Aria," My grandpa spoke "It sound's like Ezra, does love you for who you are and if you want to marry him, you should go for it. Live your life to the fullest and don't look back in the past. Always look what the future holds.

"You'r grandfathers right, Aria" my mom said walking into the living room

"You knew he was going to purpose, didn't you?"I asked my mom as she took a seat on the arm of the chair next to me

"Yeah, He asked your father and I for permission, It took us a while before we said yes. But you should have heard the way he sounded when we told him, we will give him our blessings.

"You should have told me mom, how could you keep something like this from me." I asked getting really upset, she knows what I'm going through and she keeps something as big as that from me.

"Aria, You'r father and I have told you for so long to tell him what was going on. And every time you kept telling us, it's not the right time." Ella Spat... she was not taking the blame for something that everyone was telling her to do.

"I know mom and I'm sorry, I was going to tell him tonight but, you called and told me to come home." I said

"Look, I'm going to put Johnathan to bed and I'll see everyone in the morning I just need time to think okay." I said and went up stairs this was a long night. i guess I have to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra... Few hours later<strong>

I can't help but think everything things are going to change, Aria is rich but that didn't matter, and after talking to spencer about what happen tonight she really helped me clear some things up. Although she explained the life that comes with having money, I couldn't help but think that's not all she wanted to tell me.

I've called and text Aria for the last hour and she has not answered to text me back, But when I took her home things did look a little off. I hope she's alright.

The following morning I woke up to a loud knock on my door, Ugh... I thought as I pulled myself together and got up to answer it, if it's hardy I'm going to slap the shit out of him, he's the only one I know that knock's like that.

"Aria,"

"hey Ezra, Can you take a walk with me please," She asked with so much concern and worried written all over her face.

"Sure, just let me get ready and then we can go okay" I replied and opened the door so she could come inside. And I could get ready, fifteen minutes later we were out the door and walking to the nearby park, and found a bench to sit on under the tree next to the playground. Not many kids out today.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

We made our way to the park and sat down near the playground, I had to admit I was scared. What if he ask's me who the father is, do I tell him the truth, that I had a fling the summer Alison went missing. So many thought's was going through my head. I'm just hoping for the best. Before I left home I promised myself I wasn't going to cry today. So here goes nothing.

"Ezra, there's something I have to tell you." I said as I turned to look into his eye's

"Aria, you can tell me anything and you know that," He said and took hold of my hands and gave it a soft kiss. "And for the record, she also told me what you had planned on doing with that money and I have to say I am so, so proud of you Aria, giving millions away to people in need,"

"Well, thank you" I replied and took my hand's out of his, and I saw him frown.

"So what do you want to tell me"He asked, Here goes nothing

"Ezra, The summer that Alison went missing, just before my family and I moved to Iceland. I had a fling, I was so depress and I couldn't think straight.

"So what are you saying?" Ezra asked with worry and confusion, in his eyes I just wanted to cry all over again.

"I'm saying, the year I went to Iceland I had a baby boy." I told him and a lone tear fell down my cheek. So much for not crying. "That fling or one night stand as people may call it, turned out into me getting pregnant." At this point Ezra stood up and starting pacing around in circles.

"Why didn't you tell me this Aria?," Ezra said anger in him voice " how could you keep something like that from me".

"Ezra, I wanted to tell you, but how do you tell someone something life changing like this," I spat at him.

"This is what Spencer, been keeping from me isn't it." He yelled

"Yes, But there's more and I think you need to sit down." I told him. After he shook his head and sat down, he looked me in the eyes and say "okay" I continued

"Look, I was only 15 when I got pregnant and everything was just too much for me to handle, so my grandparents, took care of him for me. I know it makes me look like a bad mother. But with all the stuff that went down with my dad having the affair and Alison going missing my head wasn't on straight so I said okay. I got to visit him every summer, and on holidays, and such" I told him

"Is that were you and Spencer went, when you weren't in rosewood" he asked in a soft toned voice.

"yes, Ezra it is" I told him with a smile, just the thought of seeing my son brings me happiness

"And I'm guessing that, Hanna and Emily doesn't know about this."

I just nodded

"Aria, I love you so much that it breaks my heart that you couldn't tell me this,"

" I wanted to Ezra and I'm sorry," I said

"Where is he now," Ezra asked as he looked toward the playground and saw all the other kids, playing with their parents

"With Spencer, she wanted some aunty time with him." I told him "I'm really sorry, Ezra and I understand if you never want to see or talk to me again. But I just had to tell you" I told him getting up from my spot on the chair. I started to walk away but, Ezra got up from his spot and pulled me into a kiss, it was full of give and take, passion and love and I couldn't stop myself from smiling into it. When we pulled away, we looked into each others eyes and I knew, Why I loved this man...

"Aria, like I said I love you and nothing you just said to me change's that okay,"

"I love you too, Ezra" I told him just as I was about to kiss him again I looked over his shoulder and saw, Spencer walking toward us. " Would you like to meet my son" I asked and gave him a quick kiss after he nodded yes." Turn around".

**This chapter didn't turn out the way that I wanted it too, I'm sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, and yes most of you got it right Aria does have a Child, Any guesses on who I'm making the Father? Have a good weekend everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

Aria...

"Hey spencer" Aria and Ezra said

"Hey baby, how was your day with Aunty Spencer," I asked as Johnathan came running into my open arms.

"Mama, Aunty took me to the zoo, and I saw the pokey eating a Tanana" Johnathan spoke with so much excitement

"It's Monkey and Banana," I corrected him " I want you to meet someone" I said and turned him so he was facing Ezra

"This is Ezra Fitz, Ezra this Is Johnathan Andrew Patterson Montgomery" I introduce them

"Nice to meet you little man," Said Ezra as he tousled Johnathan's hair

"you're tall"

"Well, yes I am" Ezra responded with a smile

"Can I go play over there mama"Johnathan asked as he pointed to the playground were the rest of the kids were playing.

"Sure, but only for a little while okay" I said putting him down and he went running off toward the slides

"How was he today Spence" I asked and took a seat on the bench

"He was great, a little overly excited but, he was great" she replied with a smile. " I can't wait to have kids, just the joy of watching them grow, it's wonderful"

"With Toby," I asked "The two of you are getting pretty close to that, don't you think" I said with a little attitude in my voice

"What is that suppose to mean," She asked a little offended

"I'm just saying, that you can wait a few years, just to make sure it's what you want" I replied in a softer voice. "It's a lot harder than it looks"

"I know," was all she said

"Who's the father Aria," Ezra asked jumping into our little conversation

"wha...What?" I said in shock I thought I would have a least a couple of days before I had to tell Ezra, but I guess not

"Yeah, Aria you never told me who the father was," Spencer said waiting for an answer and so was Ezra.

"I'll tell you guys, but please promise me something" I looked at them with pleading eyes and after they nodded I continued..." Please don't judge and Know that the father is not in the picture nor do I ever want him to be okay"

"OMG, Aria please tell me it's not who I think it is" Spencer said standing up, after I nodded she went postal on me " How could you and when did this happen?" How did it happen" know don't answer that one I know how it happen, but why didn't you tell me?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Who, is it?" asked one really confused Ezra

"Oh, come on Ezra really, It's Jason!" Spencer said very sarcastically

"WHAT!"

"I'm Sorry, but it happen before I met you, right after Ali went missing, And we were upset. One thing lead to another and... Ezra cut her off

"Save me the details Aria, I don't want to know how the love of my life, slept with the second person I hate the most."

"You, haven't told Jason, have you" Asked spencer

"No, I haven't and I don't think I want to"

"Well, Don't" Replied Ezra. Spencer and I just looked at him shocked from that answer.

"What?" I asked

"If you don't want to than don't" Ezra replied "Look, Aria, I can't blame you for what happen. I can only be upset at the fact that we've been together for two years and you haven't told me about Johnathan. But I'll get over it,"I want to be with you and I understand now that, the one of the many reason's you have for not telling me about Johnathan is because he's part of another man"

"Ezra, what are you saying" I asked as tears started to creep their way out

"When I asked you if it was about Jason, You said no. What you should have said was Yes." he told me and got up from his spot. "I love you Aria, and I always will, But this is Jason we're talking about." I just can't handle this right now"

"Are you leaving me cause I didn't tell you about Jason" I asked

"I'm not leaving you, I just need some time to think I'm sorry Aria, but I have to go" With that said Ezra got up and left.

"Aria," Spencer said trying to comfort her friend,

"Not now spencer, I have to go I'll see you this weekend for the fundraiser right" I said getting up and walking toward the playground to get my son.

"Yeah, Aria I'll be there" Spencer said and watched as the mother and son, made their way home.

**So, there it is the father of the baby...I hope Ezra's alright. Tell me what you think. I can take it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria...**

It's been almost a week and I still hadn't talked to Ezra, I know he's upset of the whole Jason thing, But it's not like I wasn't going to tell him I just needed time. And now I just don't know anymore. I know he's still around cause my dad seen him around campus, but he also said he's distant. I just wish he would forgive me for not telling him about Jason.

When he left that day in the park, my heart just shattered it was like I was losing my other half, and in a way I did. I guess this is how Ezra felt when, I walked out on him over the Jackie thing. I just wish he would talk to me...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

There were so many thoughts running through my mind, but the main one was that Aria didn't tell me about Jason. I'm not upset that she had a Kid, cause we weren't together at the time,well weren't together when she and Jason hooked up, but I always thought of Jason as a threat and now it's like I have a bigger competition, I know Aria loves me and I love her too. With every fiber of my body. But I can't help but think that Jason and Aria will always have a bigger connection cause of Johnathan, and of course at some point Aria is going to have to tell Jason about his son. I know I said she shouldn't tell him but that was just me being stupid, of course she should tell him. It's his child too.

I've seen Byron, around Hollis and I tried so hard to just keep my distant, until he showed up in my office one afternoon. The conversation we had was almost like a father to son, and I couldn't be more grateful. I know I can't blame Aria for keeping Johnathan a secret from me, it just hurt that she didn't tell me about Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"Thanks,again mom" I said as I grab my car keys and made my way toward the door.

"Aria, it's not a problem" Ella, said walking with Johnathan toward the door where Aria stood. " just have fun and unwind a little okay. Tell the girls I said Hi,"

"Bye baby, I'll see you in a couple of hours okay" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I love you, mommy." Johnathan said hugging my leg

I smiled as I replied " I love you too, baby" and gave him one last hug and walked out the door.

As I made my way to the grill, I just couldn't stop thinking on how things got so screwed up, and I just wish everything was back to normal. Maybe if I told Ezra everything in the beginning of the relationship things wouldn't have turned out this way and we would be together. As I was making my way toward the grill I saw that spencer, Hannah, and Emily was already here. So I put on a fake smile and walked in.

"hey guys," I said as I took a seat next to Emily

"How are you" Spencer asked first

"I'm okay, getting by I guess" I replied

"you're lying, Aria" Hanna said as she took a sip of her coffee, "Ezra, still didn't make contact with you yet, and it's killing you, I can see it

"Hanna, please not now" I replied "I just want to hang out with my girls and have fun for a couple of hours, is that so much to ask"

"Aria, We love you, you just have to give Ezra some time." Spencer said of course she was the one to never let things go, always digging for more.

"You know what" I said getting frustrated "I'm leaving, I can't handle this anymore. I'm going to just walk around" I said and got up.

"Aria, you can talk to us, you know that" Emily said as she put a hand on my arm to stop me and I just pulled away from her.

"I know," is all I said and I left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

I walked into the coffee shop to find Spencer, Emily and Hannah they're looking at me like I committed murder, just the glare from Hannah is deadly.

"Hey, Girls" I said as I made my way to the counter with a fake smile on my face

"Ezra, How are you," Spencer said but I think she was just trying to be nice

"I'm Okay" I replied and paid for my drink

"That's funny," Emily laughed

"what's funny," I asked

"Aria, just said the same thing. And she was lying" Hanna said "And I can tell by just looking at how uncomfortable you are, by just standing there that you're lying too." why can't either of you just tell the truth"

"Hannah, please not now okay" I said and took my coffee from the counter and started to walk out the door until I heard spencer yell out my name, so I turned around.

"What" I said

"Aria, said the same thing, when Hannah said she was lying and she rushed out of the coffee shop, just like you're doing now. Only 20 minutes ago." Spencer smiled

"Yeah, its like you're one in the same and if you're still mad about the Jason thing, Just think about how she felt when you didn't tell her about the Jackie thing." Hannah smirked

Just as Hannah finished her statement something in me just Dinged, and I knew she was right.

"Thanks, Girls" I said and walked to my car.

I knew I had to talk to Aria, and I just hoped that she'll forgive me for storming off the way I did, at the park. I guess we are one in the same, she is my soul mate. And I do love her. The thing with Jackie was different, I couldn't man up and tell Aria that I was once engaged, and that Jackie will be working at Hollis. She had to find out by accidentally knocking over my laptop and finding a picture of the two of us. And then later finding out she worked at Hollis at the faculty mixer at her house later that week. I'm such a fool, "I love Aria", and Jason or not she is the one for me.

As I parked my car I took in a deep breath, here goes nothing and I rang the door bell to the Montgomery house hold. Not even a minute later Ella opened the door.

"Ezra, what are you doing here" she asked confused that I was standing at her door step

"I'm looking for Aria," I replied as she let me in

"Aria's not here, but you're welcome to wait if you want" She said

"Yes, thank you" I told her and followed her into the kitchen, it looked like she was making dinner. It smelled really good

"Grandma, Ella" Johnathan said running into the kitchen "Look what I made, it's a picture of me and mommy.

"That's very nice, Johnathan" Ella said and took the picture from his hand to get a better look at it, just then she smiled and turn to Ezra.

"Say, Hi to Ezra, John"

"Hi, you're the guy from the park right, the one with my mommy..."Johnathan asked

"yes, I am," I replied to his question

"Do you like my mommy,"

"No", I answered "I love you're mommy, very much"

Johnathan looked at me confused "Then why you ran away, the day at the park"

"Well"... I was cut off by Ella

"Johnathan, why don't you go in the living room and play for a bit. Mommy should be back soon okay" Ella said and handed him his toy car

"Thanks, Ella" I said and gave her one of my boyish smiles

"No, problem Ezra." Ella replied and returned the smile

we grew in silence as I watched Johnathan from the kitchen playing with his toys in the living room, he was something else. He doesn't look a thing like Jason, it's hard to believe that that was Jason's son in there, If anything he carried every feature of Aria, All I could do was smile at the thought...

"Are you okay, Ezra" Ella asked breaking the silence

"Yeah, I'm just thinking,"

"Oh, care to share" she asked

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head "Johnathan, looks so much like Aria. It's kind of had to believe that he's Jason's son too."

"Yeah, he does." she nodded " Look, Ezra I know that You and Jason don't like each other. And you running off that day in the park was just out of pure shock. But Aria loves you, She would never do anything to intentional hurt you. I hope you see that"

I just nodded my head, and turn my attention toward Johnathan once again. "I love Aria, and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I said and looked toward Ella again "And I hope she can forgive me for running off the way I did. I guess I was jealous, and thought that Aria and Jason would always have a bigger connection than, Aria and I."

Ella opened her mouth to speak when some one came through the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

I ended up just walking around the block and back to my car, I couldn't help but think that the way I'm feeling now, is the way Ezra felt when I didn't return any of his calls. I pulled into the drive way and parked my car.

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled as I closed the front door and made my way in the living room, and picked up Johnathan

"In the kitchen" Ella yelled

"Ezra, I said as I entered the kitchen and put my son back on the floor

"Hey, Aria can we talk please"

"I'm going to give Johnathan a bath, okay" my mom said and took Johnathan upstairs

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time

"No, Ezra I'm sorry." I told him and took a seat next to him at the table "I'm sorry that I've never told you about Jason and I...

"No, I'm sorry" Ezra cut her off "I'm sorry for running off the way that I did, it's just that I don't care that you had a kid with someone else, I was okay with that. It's when you told me that the father was Jason, I guess I got Jealous and thought that you and Jason would always have something together and I couldn't take that"

"Ezra," I said but he cut me off again

"let me finish, please" I nodded my head and he continued..." I love you, Aria and I can't live my life without you...You are my other half and I want us to become a family, me you and Johnathan. I promise I'll treat him as if he was my own...

"What are you saying," I smiled and he took my hands

"Aria, I want to marry you, I want a family with you." I watched as Ezra got down on one knee and took out the ring from his coat pocket.

"I've been holding on to this for a while now" Ezra smiled "Aria, I love you with all my heart, I want us to become a family together. Please will you marry me"

**Thank's for reading this story, I know I have grammer issues. and I'm sorry for that. I hope you like this story. Once again thank you for Reading and Reviewing. Next chapter should be up soon...Have a great weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria...**

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you," I said with tears in my eyes, I couldn't be more happier.

Just as the words left my mouth Ezra pulled me off the chair and gave me a kiss, the kiss was passionate, and so long over due. He pulled away and put the ring on my finger just than, people started to clap. I looked over Ezra's shoulder to see my dad and mike looking at us...

"You guys saw that" I asked "

"We saw everything, congratulation's baby" My dad said and gave me a hug

"I guess, you're part of the family now huh, Ezra" My brother said and slapped his shoulder

"You better treat my Baby, good Ezra. Or else I'll kill you" Byron told Ezra in somewhat of a joking voice but deep down I know my dad was serious

"I'll never dream of it, I promise I'll keep her safe" Ezra replied and turned to me and gave me another kiss, "I love you, Aria"

"I love you, too Ezra"

Just than My mom and son came down the stairs and my dad just shook his head

"What happen?" Ella asked clueless to what was going on

"Ezra's, my new brother-in-law" Mike answered and went into the living

"What, You asked her to marry you and you didn't wait for me," My mom said a little upset " how dare you"

"well, Ella its wasnt' like that," Ezra tried to defend himself but was cut off by Ellas laughter

"I'm just playing with you Ezra, you can relax"

"Oh my god, mom for a minute there I thought you were going to go postal on Ezra or something..." I said and she walked over to us and gave me a hugwith a huge grin on her face, Ella made her way toward Ezra and I, "congratulations you guys,"

"Mommy, I smell fresh" Johnathan said walking into the kitchen

I picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek "of course you do, you smell like strawberries" I told him and he laughed

"So Ezra, I'm guessing you're staying for dinner." MY mom asked as she was setting the table

"I'd love to Ella, thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

Dinner went quite fast for my liking, I was really enjoying myself. Even though I was hanging out with Aria and her family, I still felt like part of the group. Who would have thought after everything Aria and I had gone through, that we would be getting married, and already starting a family. Even though Johnathan isn't my biological son, I still feel like his mine. I know that's me saying a lot cause I barely got to know him, but I couldn't think of him as any thing less.

As everyone was making their way into the living room I pulled Aria to the side

"we need to talk" I told her and opened the door to the back yard,

"what's wrong," She asked with concern written all over her face.

"Nothing, really" I replied and took her hands in mine. " Aria, I love you and I think you should tell Jason that he has a son"

confusion written on her face "What" she asked, "Are you serious, You want me to tell him"

"Aria, the day I found out that Jason was the father, I'm not going to lie it torn me apart, but it's not right. Jason is the father and he should know about Johnathan," I told her

"I guess, But Ezra what if he wants to be a part of Johnathan's life, are you going to be able to deal with that." Aria asked

I thought for a moment, how do I deal with that. seeing Jason's face every time he picks up Johnathan. I know he still has feelings for Aria and Jason's a creep.

"It's just something, that I will have to deal with. look aria I'm not to fond of the guy, but I trust you love me enough not to kiss him again." just as the words left my mouth i regretted it

"Excuse me, he kissed me and after that, I told him I was unavailable" How could you bring up something like that" she was really upset and started to walk away when I grabbed her by the waist

"Aria, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." I apologize

"than why did you say, it"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you that's all" I told her the truth, she turned around, wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss, as she pulled away she smiled.

"Ezra, you will never lose me" Aria gave me another kiss and I made it last, until we heard the phone in the house started ringing...I pulled back and place my forehead on hers

"We're in this forever, I love you Aria"

"Well, of course I got the ring," She laughed

"Yes, you do." I told her as we started to make our way in back in the house

"Oh, and Ezra I love you, too"

**I just wanted to give you, guys some fluff and again sorry for the grammer mistakes. Next chapter Is jason... I'm really upset about tonights episode, I didn't like that there were no ezria scenes, that just upset me...Have a good week everyone...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ezra...**

"Are you ready for this?" Ezra asked Aria as they were both standing in front of Jason's house hand in hand

"Not really,"Aria sighed " But you're right it is something I have to do"

"No matter what happens, Aria I promise I'll be here" I told her

"I know," she replied and lean in to kiss me

I knocked on the door twice and within a matter of seconds the door was opened by a very pissed off Jason

"what do you guys, want?" Jason asked ready to shut the door in our faces

"Jason," aria spoke " there's something I have to tell you" and she pushed her way inside with me trailing not to far behind

"I didn't invite you guys in, and I certainly don't want him in my house." Jason said looking right at me, in a fight mode. If Jason wants to fight me I say bring it on.

"Jason, will you please knock it off, he's done nothing wrong" Aria yelled at him

"Yeah, well I see things differently" Jason replied

"Ezra, why don't you step outside for a moment please," Aria asked as she turned to me with pleading eyes

"Are you sure," I asked confused

"Yeah, I'm sure" She said and I gave her a kiss

"I'll be right outside if you need me,"I whispered and walked out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"do you want anything to drink?" Jason asked as he made his way toward the kitchen

"no thank you,"I told him as I stood by the door way "I just came by to tell you something"

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Jason as he put his drink down

"Well, remember the summer Alison went missing?" I asked as I started to play with the ring on my finger

"yeah, I also remember what happen the night before you went you Iceland" He replied and took a step toward me

"Jason, please that night was a mistake" I told him and took a step back

"No, Aria it wasn't" he told me "Don't you realize that the only mistake that you have is standing outside of my door." and he took another step toward me again

"No, he's not" I said getting really pissed off " and just to get the record straight he's the best thing that has ever happen to me, besides Johnathan" I blurted

"Who's Johnathan" Jason asked really confused and took two large steps toward me and I took two-step back and ended up backing into the wall

"Our, son" I told him and totally shock appear on his face, " Jason that year I went to Iceland I was pregnant, with your son."

"You, what?"

"I had a baby," I told him "And he's yours"

"Why, didn't you tell me this?" he yelled and just then Ezra came running through the door, my knight

"I didn't tell anyone," I yelled back, "Look, I made a mistake of not telling you sooner, but look at you, you're not fit to be a father."

"You, can barely keep you're self together, who the hell drinks this early in the morning." I told him as Ezra was standing next to me, in case Jason was to try something

"My drinking is not of your business," He yelled back

"Then my son is none of you'rebusiness," I spat "And if you want to see my son, you will not becoming over under the influence." my full mommy mode kicked in, I was pissed

"You, can't tell me what to do Aria, and he is my son I can do what ever the hell I want" Jason replied with full on rage

"The hell you can" Ezra spat "You come near our son, under any influence and I'll be force to hurt you"

"Is that a threat" Jason said

"You, bet you ass it is" Ezra said and grabbed my hand and led me outside. By the time we made it to the car I was in tears. " what's wrong, Aria"

"I guess, I thought that telling Jason would be a bad thing, and in a way it was. But it felt like this huge weight was lifted off my shoulders" I said and turned to him with a smile. "Thank you Ezra,"

"For what?"

"For always, being there when I needed you the most"

"Aria, I"ll always be here for you and for Johnathan" I told her and opened the passenger door

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

After Ezra dropped me Off at home, I couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that really stood out, "He called Johnathan, our son" Did he really think of him that way? I questioned myself or was it out of pure rage toward Jason? I just couldn't stop thinking about that...My train of thought was broken when my mom came knocking on my door.

"So, how does it feel to get everything off your, chest" she asked, while taking a seat on the end of my bed

"It feels great, but a part of me is afraid of what Jason, might do."I told her

"what do you mean,"She asked confused

"Mom, Jason was drinking when we got there," I said making myself sit of straight "It kind of looked like he was going, back to his old days. You know before Ali went missing"

"Well, Jason is the father Aria. And you can't keep him away," she said getting off the bed and making her way out the door

"Mom," I called her back "there's something I haven't told you"

"What is it"

"When everything was going down," I took in a deep breath " Ezra, called Johnathan Our son"

love, shock and joy was written on her face and a goofy grin came gliding on her lips " how do you feel about that" she asked

"I don't know, I guess now that we're getting married. it would be nice for Johnathan to have a stable father around" I told her "and if Jason, is deemed unfit I want him to sign all parental rights to me"

"Well, baby you have to do, what you have to do. we will support you in ever decision you make"

"thanks mom, for everything"

"Any time,Aria" and with that said she finally made her way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

After dropping Aria off at home, I stopped off at the local bookshop just to check and see if there we're anything new. As I'm walking along the aisle and admiring all the new books, I ended up bumping into someone and knocking over all their books,

"I'm so sorry,"I said turning around and bending down to help

"No, No it's my fault" She said and as she spoke her voice was very familiar

"Jackie," I said looking right at her

"Oh, my gosh Z" She exclaimed with a little too much excitement "How are you?" she asked as I handed her, her books

"I'm great," I told her and put on my fake boyish smile " How are you?" I asked I guess this is what they call small talk

"I'm good, just getting some summer reading material for my class." she replied

"that's great, well I guess I'll see you around," I said and tried to make a run for it. I did not want to talk to her, especially after she practically told me she still had feelings for me.

"no, don't go." Jackie said grabbing a hold of my arm " why don't we go get office or something,"

"Jackie" I started to say but she cut me off...

"Just as friends Z, I know yourtaken" she flashed that oh, so smile of hers and I nodded in agreement. What was I thinking, I'm engage to the most perfect person in the world and I'm going to have coffee with my Ex.

We made our way toward the grill, which just so happens to benext to the book store and order our drinks. We talked about work and how Jackie wanted to step things up a little. Also that she was writing a book that was nearly finished, and getting ready to be published, on which I congratulated her... Our meaning less conversation went on for about another half an hour before her phone rang, and she had to go.

"It was nice catching up with you Z" She told me as we we're standing by her car

"It' was Jackie" I told her "I guess, I'll see you around campus then, " I said and started to walk away when she pulled be by the arm and swung me around. She kissed me right there and then, it took me a few second to comprehend what was going on before, pulled away.

"What the hell, Jackie" I yelled at her with so much rage, if she was a guy I would have punched her in the face. But then again why would a guy be kissing me

"I'm sorry Z, I had to" was her respond

"I'm getting married and you kissed me" I told her just when I thought I was getting my point out to her, she tells me to turn around. The sight I saw just broke my heart...

"Aria," I yelled, "Please, Aria talk to me. It's not what you think" I yelled out to her even louder but she just refuse to stop, so I started running as fast as I could and I finally caught up to her, she was trying to close her car door but I stopped her

"please, Aria it's not what it looks like" I pleaded

"Ezra, I don't know what do believe," she said with tear falling down her face

"Aria you have to believe me, when I say she kissed me, I didn't kiss her"

"I'm sorry Ezra, I have to go"

"NO," I yelled "You can't Aria, I love you" I tried reasoning with her

"let me go," she yelled " I just want to get out of here, let me go"

"No, Aria please" I yelled thinking she has to believe me, " I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I pulled away. I didn't kiss her back" I spat

"So what are you saying,?" raising her voice

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Aria I didn't want that kiss" I told her lowering my voice, we we're in public having a fight "How is this different from you, kissing Jason" I told her and the second the words left my mouth she slapped me right across the face

"How dare you, compare this with the Jason thing," She yelled full on rage coming on. "At least my fiancé wasnt standing there watching the thing go down, I've told you for months that Jackie still had a thing for you, but did you listen?" No, you went a head and did god knows what, and I caught you" she yelled and took off her engagement ring

"Aria, Please don't do this" I whispered as a lone tear rolled down my cheeks " I'm in love with you, please don't do this"

"At least when you told be to stay away from Jason cause he was bad news, I did. But if you're going to do this to me, you can go running off with Jackie." And she pushed me away slamming the car door and speeding off.

I was there standing like a stupid idiot, while everyone was watching the scene unfold, "This cannot be Happening" I whispered to myself. I felt a soft hand grace my shoulder and I turned around to see Jackie looking at me,

"I'm sorry Z, I didn't mean for this to happen" she started..

"How the hell could, you hurt me like this. Aria was right when she told me something like this was going to happen, But because of my stupidly I didn't listen to her and now I might lose her forever," I yelled

"Ezra, you have me" she smiled

"JACKIE," I yelled at this point I didn't care who the hell was watching " I don't give a damn about you, I thought we could be friends but I was so wrong, and the worse part is that Aria saw right through you and I was too stupid to see that." And at that point I ran to my car and drove to Aria's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not exactly good, in writing fight scenes, I'm more of a fluff person. But I just wanted to put Jackie in here I have some plans for her...hahaha<strong>

**Once again sorry about the grammar issues**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aria's friends...**

"We have to find Aria, she has to know what happen" Emily said they we all there spencer, Hanna and I watching everything unfold.

"Yeah, where the hell is she"Hanna, yelled and threw her cell phone in her purse

"Guys, Aria needs sometime to cool off," Spencer said "What Aria saw, shocked the hell out of her. And the best thing she needs now is some breathing room

"Yeah, well make way" Hanna said " cause I'm about to give one BITCH some much-needed air" and she made her way toward Jackie

"Jackie," She yelled

"Do, I know you?" Jackie asked confused as to why three girls that she didn't know approached her

"No" Hanna replied "But there's some unfinished business, that we need to tend to" and she slapped Jackie clear across the face

"what the hell" she yelled

"Come near, Ezra or Aria ever again" Hanna spoke and she started to point her finger in her face " And I'll be force to hurt you, Ezra might not be able to slap you, but I most certainly can"

And with that said the trio turned around and walked away, in which Hanna and Emily didn't listen to what Spencer had said earlier. they went off looking for Aria, if it was one thing they knew. She wouldn't go straight home, and since the fight happen outside the bookshop, that idea was out. So they all filed in the car and made their way toward the playground, Aria likes it there its relaxing, to hear the kids playing and the sound of the birds tripping, She say's it helps her to think...

"Aria," Hanna said as she parked the car and ran out toward her friend who was sitting on the bench "Aria, you've got everything wrong."

"What are you guys, doing here"

Emily spoke " We saw everything, from the time they came out of the coffee shop"

"Jackie kissed, Ezra" Spencer said and a rush tone " And the second it happen, he pushed her away"

"I know he told me" Aria said wiping her face

"Then why did you, call of the engagement" Spener yelled

"Because, I felt like he's always going to bring up the Jason thing"Aria Said taking in a deep breath " I just told him I needed time, to think. I wasn't going to brake-off the engagement until he brought up the Jason thing, And I went crazy."

"Aria, Guys are Idiot's you know that" Hanna said as she was trying to comfort her friend

"Yeah, Ar" Emily spoke "Ezra loves you, I bet he's at your house looking for you now"

"What makes you think that?" "maybe he's with Jackie" Aria smirked

"NO, Hanna took care of Jackie" Spencer smiled and Emily nodded her head

"Han, what did you do?"

"Let's just say I gave her some, Hanna medicine and got my point across" Hanna smiled,

"I wish i saw that" Aria smiled

"You will, I video taped it," Emily laughed "I know I'm the good-girl that don't do bad, But I thought you would like some proof"

"I love you guys, you know that right"

"What's not to love" Hanna laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

As I was driving to the park I couldn't stop thinking about Jackie and Ezra together. I know I over-reacted but I'm a girl what else am I supposed to do. I'm just so emotional right now, I laughed to myself I haven't felt this emotional in years, the last time I was like this I was pregnant,"NO" I whispered to myself as I parked the car and got out. "I couldn't be pregnant again can I", Ezra and I only did it once and as far as I can remember we used protection so I can't be pregnant. Pushing that thought to the side, I started thinking of Ezra, and the Visual of his face popped into my head, He was really hurt when I gave him back that ring. it was like I heard his heart break in half, all I needed was time. But I feel like every time we get into a fight he brings, up the Jason thing. "Is that how is really feels?" My thoughts and conversation to myself was broken as my three best friends came running toward me.

And after I had that very much-needed conversation with them and seeing the video of Hanna, slapping jackie clear across the face, I knew what I had to do. I ended up making my way toward my house but, when I didn't see Ezra's car there I ended up driving to his apartment, I pulled up and saw him just getting out of the car. I quickly parked a ran up to him, I tapped his shoulder.

"Ezra, I'm sorry" was all I said and he pulled me into him and gave me a passionate kiss, which I ended up returning. He pulled away with that boyish smile I love so much

"I'm sorry, Aria" Ezra started "I"m always bringing up the Jason thing. And I'm sorry"

"Just promise me one thing Ezra"I said and gave him a peck on the lips "Try not to do it again, I already told you that, what happen between Jason and I meant nothing"

"I promise, Aria" Ezra smiled

* * *

><p>Ezra...<p>

I ended up going to her house but her car wasn't there, I didn't feel like braking down in front for her family, so I ended up just going home. "how stupid could I be to bring up the Jason thing?" I started to question myself. All she had asked for was time, time to just get over what she saw. But I have to bring up Jason into the mix and that's when everything went down hill, I've texted her, called her nothing seems to be working.

I pulled up to my apartment building and parked in my spot, after getting out and closing the door, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Aria, standing right before me. She starts to apologize but I cut her off and pull her in for a passionate kiss, when I pulled away I flashed her my boyish smile I know she loves. And I start to apologize for bringing up Jason.

"So, will you still marry me." I asked with a light smirk

"Well, I don't know" Aria, said with a smile "Of course, I'll marry you" and with that said I put the ring back on her finger and walked her upstairs to my apartment

" I have to show you something" she tells me and I gave her a confused look

"Oh, and whats that" I said taking a seat on the couch and pulling Aria onto my lap

"take a look at this," and she hands me her phone, it was a video of me and Jackie. After watching the video on her phone I started to laugh

"You've got some great friends there" I told her

"More like sisters" Aria smiled, I gave her a kiss and it turned into a make out session, until she got off my lap and made a run for the bathroom,

"Aria, Are you okay.." I asked concerned

**Hope you like this one, I'll update another chapter soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ezra...**

"Are you okay," I asked as she made her way out of the bathroom

"Yeah, I just felt sick for a while there" and she gave me a half-hearted smile "I'm just going to go home"

"Are you sure," I asked very much concerned "Do you want me to drive you there"

"No, I can drive" she picked up her bag and headed toward the door " I love you, Ezra I'll see you tomorrow okay," and she gave me a peck on the cheek

"I love you, Too Aria." I told her " call me tonight to let me know how you're feeling okay" she nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

Before I made my way home, I stopped off at the drug store. I wanted to pick up a pregnancy test, and pray to god I'm not pregnant. It's just to soon to behaving another baby, I want to be able to enjoy my life for a bit, before bringing another child into this world. "I love, Ezra but could we handle another child" just the thought of actually having a child with Ezra, put a smile on my face. Of course we could handle it. We're madly in love and of course we fight a lot, But it just makes us stronger. "I wonder how he would feel, he all ready thinks of Johnathan as his own" so why not bring another child into this world.

I pulled up to the drug store and parked my car, walking inside I saw the store clerk this old-man smiling at me. I walked to the middle aisle where the test we're "wow, so many different kinds," I stood there for a while before picking two up, I wanted to make sure.

"Expecting one Miss," The clerked asked with a smile

"I'm not sure yet" I smiled

"well, pregnant or not you're young and have plenty of time"

he rung me up and told me to have a good night, I made my way toward my car when I saw Jason, I immediately shoved the bag into my purse as he made his way toward me

He smiled and waved "Aria, how are you doing" He asked

"I'm great," I responded"just getting some much-needed girl items''

"Oh, that's nice" he trailed off... "So, am I able to see my son," he asked

"Of course Jason, I would never keep him from you" I told him

"But you did, For three years now" he yelled

"And that was a mistake, I should have told you sooner." I told him

"Yeah, well you've done a lot of those lately"

"Jason, not now okay" I told him and made my way toward my car, taking the keys out of my pocket I unlocked the door and he grabbed my arm

"we, have to talk" Jason said with So much anger in his voice

"you're hurting me, I yelled" getting scared of what he was going to do next " you're drunk let go of me" I started to try, to fight him off but he was to strong for me, so I started yelling for help, soon after the clerk came out. Yelling something on long the lines of he had called the police and there on their way, but it was too late Jason had already smacked me in the face and pushed me to the ground.

"miss," the store clerked yelled trying to keep me awake but I just kept on blacking out.

The next thing I knew I'm being lifted into the ambulance and being rushed to the hospital, when everything went dark

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

Aria, seemed a little off when she left tonight. I'm hoping everythingokay, She should have been home by now. So I tried calling her, it rang a few times before hitting her voice box " Hi, This is Aria sorry I'm unable to answer your call right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you", I sighed "Babe, please call me back I'm worried about you, I love you"

"Where is she," I yelled to myself and tried calling her again. At this point I've called her like twenty times, and they all went to voice mail, so I ended up calling Ella.

"Hello" Ella answered on the third ring

"Ella, this is Ezra" I told her

"Hey, Ezra how are you?" she asked

"I'm worried, is Aria home"I asked my voice a little shaky

"No, she's not" concerned in her voice, of course what mother wouldn't be, if your daughter wasn't home it was getting close to mid-night." Ezra, what's wrong"

"I don't know she left around 8:30, and she was feeling sick. And she told be she was going home" I said in a rush breath

"I'm sorry, Ezra hold on" Ella told me, I heard the house phone ring, so I'm guessing that's where she went. It felt like she put me on hold for hours but in fact it was only a couple of minutes before I heard her scream out in fear.

"Ella, Ella" I yelled into the receiver " Ella, what's wrong" in that moment my heart just dropped

"Ezra, Aria's in the hospital, meet us there okay" Ella said, on the other end of the phone. But by the time she had finished her sentence, I was out the door and in my car. Oh, god please let Aria be okay.

It took me about twenty minutes to get there, I pulled into a spot and parked the car. I ran into the hospital and up to the front desk, "AriaMontgomery," I said in a short of breath kind of way

"Excuse, me" the nurse asked

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Aria Montgomery" I told her slower this time so she'll understand me

"And are you part of the family," she asked

"Yes, I am. I'm her husband" I told her, okay I knew I lied but at this point I just wanted to get in there and find out what happen

"Okay, she's in room 312"

"Thank you," and with that I ran up to the elevator, dang this thing takes so long. By the time I made it up to her room the doctor was just coming out.

"Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz" I shook the doctor's hand " Aria's husband"

"Hello Mr. Fitz" He told me "I'm Doctor Silva"

"How is she" I asked

"She's doing better a little dehydrated, she was hit pretty hard across the face. But now she's sleeping, you can go in and see her."

"Thank you" I told him and made my way in the room, I Stood by the door as I watched Aria lay there, peacefully sleeping. until in dawned on me, the doctor said she was hit pretty hard across the face. Anger washed over me, "who the hell hit her".

just then Ella and Byron, came running into the room." Sorry we took so long," Ella spoke as she stood on the left side of Aria," I had to wake up Ashley Marin, so Johnathan didn't have to be here for this"

"What the hell happen" Byron asked

"I don't know"I said "when I got here the doctor was just coming out, he said someone hit her" I told them a lonetear fell down my cheek. I turned my head to Aria, and picked up her right hand while giving it a soft kiss, Byron came next to me.

"Don't worry Ezra, she'll be okay. Aria's strong"

"By the way Ezra, How did you get in here. This floor is for family only" Ella asked

I smiled and lifted up my head toward Ella, " I told them I was Aria's husband, and if they were to ask why we had different last names, I just would of just made something up"

"Well, that would do it" Byron said and patted me on the back

Just then the doctor came in, "I'm Doctor, Silva you must beMr. and Mrs. Montgomery, I'm so sorry for interrupting. But I just wanted to let you know that we'll be keeping Aria, here for the night we just wanted to run a few more test before sending her home."

"Anything else," Byron asked

"yes, I also have to tell you that, the store clerk, he caught everything on video and they have a clear view of who did this. The police is right outside, when you're ready."

"thank you" Byron, Ella and myself said at the same time

"I'll go talk to the police, you guys stay here okay" Byron said as he made his way out the door. He's been out there for all of ten minutes when he started to yell out

"I'm going to kill that son of a BITCH"

Ezra, stood up and walked out into the hallway, "what happen, do they know who did this"

"JASON" was all Byron yelled out...

**so this is chapter nine, hope you liked it... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ezra...**

Byron and I we're still outside, talking to the police. I couldn't even explain the rage I was going through, If Jason cared for Aria why put her in the hospital, that stupid son of a bitch. So many thoughts we're going through my mind with I saw a couple more officers walk in with some drunk.

"Okay, please try to stay clam" One of the officers told Byron and my head shot back to them instead of the drunk that just walked in

"Stay clam for what" Byron asked

"We found Jason," The officer spoke "he was about a mile away for the drug store, apparently he got into a car accident and the officers just brought him in, to get him check out"

"Stay calm, You have to be kidding me" I yelled, I was not going to stay calm, I swear to god if they put Jason in front of me, his going down

"Ezra, please" Byron spoke " I know what you're thinking and I give you full support"

I raise my eyebrow and another cop came over our way, " he seems to be fine, we'll take him down for booking"

That was the last straw I walked right up to him and punched him right in the face, I couldn't take anymore, he wasn't handcuffed so he punched me back, pussy he hit's like a girl. All the cops came running and trying to pull me and Jason apart, but Byron stopped them

"Let, him go" Byron demand

"Mr. Montgomery, We cant'"

"Don't make me repeat myself, do you know who I am" Byron yelled "I paid, for your new office building, loving your new coffee-room" Byron smiled

"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery" the officer said and let the both of us go

The second they let Jason go he punched me in the gut, I fell to the floor, where he stood over me and punched me in the face, I kicked him to the side and stood up, I grab Jason my the shirt and slammed him against the wall, " You, son of a bitch" I told him. "You want to slap someone around," I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor, I picked him up again "You, come find me, touch Aria again and you'll never see daylight" he took a swing at me and I just about dodge that, his fist just nipped my bottom lip and I hit him in the gut, this time he fell to the floor and Byron stopped me.

"that's enough Ezra, let him be" Byron said pulling me up into a standing position, I just wanted to give him one last kick to the face, but the officers had already took him away.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it" I told Byron as I took one last look at Jason and walked into the room.

"No, worries Ezra" Byron smiled " I never had to used, my power of authority before. I had to let you kick his ass."

"And that felt good," I smiled

"what the hell happen to your lip Ezra," Ella said as she stood up and walked over to me

"It's nothing, just a scratch" I said and took a seat beside Aria, "come on baby, wake up"

"Maybe you should have someone look at that" Ella questioned with concern

"I"ll be fine," I told Ella, she was beginning to sound like my mother

"Yeah, you should have seen Ezra," Byron spoke and gave me a pat on the back " He beat the shit out of Jason"

"What?" Ella gasped " they brought Jason here, why didn't you tell me?"

"He got into a car accident about a mile away from the drug store, they brought him here for a check up, and then he checked out." Byron smiled

"I wish I would have known that" Ella said " I wanna a crack at him,"

Byron and I both laughed and Ella soon, smiled.

"Maybe the two, of you should get some rest" I suggested " I'll stay here and keep an eye on her, if anything changes I'll call"

"No, Ezra you should go and I'll stay" Ella, said

"No, I'll stay." I told her " besides you' we're watching Johnathan most of the day, I'm pretty sure you could use a good, night sleep" I smiled cause I know I won

"Okay, we'll go" Ella said standing up and giving Aria and Kiss to her forehead "Watch my baby, Ezra" she smiled and came around to give me a hug

"like a hawk" I told her and gave Byron and hand shake

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow" and they we're off, I leaned forward toward Aria's ear, "please baby, wake up" but she didn't budge, I gave her a soft kiss and put my head down, then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

I woke up the next morning to, sleeping Ezra. I smiled to myself, as I remembered some of the things that happen the last night, I can't believe Jason attacked me, I'm really going to have to give a big thanks to that store clerk. "he saved my life." I slowly take my head out of Ezra's tight grip and started to stroke his cheek,

"Ezra," I said in a whisper, but he didn't budge "Ezra," I said his name a little louder but still nothing, I pinched his cheek and he shot right up.

I laughed "Morning sleepy head"

"Aria," he said and gave me a kiss to the lips

"what happen to your lip" I asked as he pulled away

"never mind that, I'm just so glad you're awake" Ezra gave me a teary eyed smile

"I'm fine," I told him " don't worry too much" and he lean in and gave me another kiss

"I love you, Aria" Ezra smiled

"I know," I smirked

"Do you need anything,"

"Maybe something for my head, it really hurts" I replied and Ezra went to get a nurse. Not even a few seconds went by and Ezra returned with the nurse trailing him

"I'm Kate, I'll be your nurse for the day" she introduced herself and I nodded, after downing some much-needed pain medication, my phone buzzed

"Could you get that, please" I asked Ezra and he went to answer my phone

"It's the girls, they said they'll be here shortly" and Ezra came walking back to me with a bag in his hand,

"Ezra, don't open that" I said but it was too late

"What's this" Ezra asked as his eye shot wide open

"I just wanted to make sure" I told him and smiled

"Make sure what exactly Aria,"

"Oh, come on Ezra really" I responded

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked that's all" and he sat down next to me again

"Look, when I saw you and Jackie kissing," I stopped and took in a deep breath "I got really emotional and I remembered something, the last time I was really emotional like that, was when I was pregnant with Johnathan. And then later that night in your apartment I got sick, I just wanted to make sure that's all.

"Okay, than let's make sure" Ezra got up from his chair

"where are you going" I asked

"I'll be right back" that's all he said and came in with the nurse again

I raise my eyebrows, and another nurse came in with a clip board

"I'm Marie, I was doing all your lab work while you were sleeping"

"Okay, how did I not see you?" Ezra asked and then smiled

"Sir, you were out cold" Marie replied " by the way, did you know you laugh in your sleep"

I started to crack up laughing, until Ezra shot me a look and soon the two nurse standing before me started to laugh

"I'm sorry, but I think it's cute" I told him

"Yeah, yeah" was all he said

"Okay," Marie spoke " The doctor had order lots of test and one of them was a pregnancies test, he just wanted to make sure, because if you we're then some of the pain medication could cause some complications. So far you're in great health, you we're just dehydrated and I will recommend you to drink lots of fluids, and get lots of rest... I cut her off

"I'm sorry, but am I pregnant" I just wanted to know already

she smiled and nodded her head, "yes , you're indeed pregnant about five weeks now, congratulations"

"Wow," was all Ezra said and he sat down with his head in his hands

"will you guys give us a minute please" I asked and the two nurses left the room

"Ezra, are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lifted his head and smiled " I'm going to be a father, Aria"

"yeah, you are" I smiled and took his hands in mine, " How do you feel about that"

Ezra's smile got bigger as he stood over me and gave me a loving kiss " I can't wait too, see our child" "I love you, so much Aria"

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss " I love you too Ezra, with all my heart" and he kissed me again, just as the kiss was getting deeper, we we're interrupted,

"Ewww, enough with the X already." Hanna's voice boomed through the room and Ezra, Jumped away

"Don't mine her Ezra," Spencer said "Hanna's just Jealous"

"I am not" Hanna yelled

"Yes, you are" Emily said coming into the room "Hanna thinks that the student/teacher thing is just to hot, and she would like to land herself one"

Hanna blushed and the rest of us laughed "Just keep your hands off my teacher, alright Hanna" I said

"Oh, please I can always play the teacher/student game in..."

"Don't finish that," I said and through my pillow at her

"Yeah, cause Aria and Ezra plays it already,and they got that game locked down" Spencer smirked

"Spence," I yelled and then, turned my head toward Ezra and I think I saw some blush creeping on his face. I laugh " you guys are too much"

"I'll say" Ezra said joining in the conversation "How did you even get in here, I thought it was family only"

"well, lets just say I have connections" Spencer smiled

"yeah, wren connection" I smiled it was my turn to play

"Excuse me, but nothing is going on between the two of us"

"Yeah, right" I said and turned my attention back to Ezra, "Can you, go ask when I can get out of here, please"

"Sure," Ezra said and left the room

"Do you know who did this?" Emily asked as just sat down in Ezra's chair

I looked at my three best friends and closed my eyes " it was Jason" I opened my eyes to see, everyone's jaw wide open

"What?" Spencer yelled

"Yeah, it was him" I sigh " I was at the drug store and when I came out he was there, he grabbed my arm and I tried to fight him off but he threw me to the ground and I blacked out, I'm guessing I hit my head on the pavement cause it really hurts."

"I'm so sorry Aria," Emily said as she rubbed my arm for comfort

"So, Aria" Hanna said from the foot of the bed " what where you doing at the drug store" they all looked at me and I saw Ezra behind Spencer standing in the door way,

"Should we, tell them" I asked and everyone turned toward Ezra as he nodded his head in agreement, everyone turned back toward me as I yelled out " I'm pregnant"

"What?" The three girls said in unison "congratulation's you guy" they said in unison again and got up to give Ezra and I a hug

"How far along are you" Spencer asked

"Five weeks" Ezra told them "and I couldn't be more happier"

"so, when can I get out of here" I asked

"the nurse said, the doctor will be here shortly. He's going to check you over one more time and if everything clears out, you are free to go"

"Great," I said and turned to spencer "Did you talk to nick" I asked

"yeah, it should be ready tomorrow" She smiled and I saw Ezra raise his eyebrows

"Who's nick," he asked

"Don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow?" I smiled and Hannaand Emily looked between spencer and I " Spencer can tell, you guys when you leave" I told them and they nodded their heads.

**So Aria is indeed pregnant, I'm sorry I know the pregnant aria is way over done, but I had too. I felt bad that Aria had a kid from Jason, and I wanted Ezra to have one too. Any guesses on what Aria and Spencer is up too? Read and Review... **

**Oh, and the fight sence I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm a lover not a fighter. once again sorry about the grammar mistakes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Aria..**

I had gotten the okay from the doctor, and was released I couldn't be more than happy to be going home. Ezra and I walked hand in hand into the Montgomery house hold to see everyone looking at me and my three best friends with a smile on their faces, Hanna was the first one to run up to me.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" She squealed into my ear, than Emily and Spencer followed behind

"Guys, it was nothing" I told them with a smile on my face

"What is she thanking you for" Ezra asked, I turned to him with the grin still on my face, and told him to come closer. I pulled him lower so I could whisper in his ear, "It's a gift" and I started laughing

"Very funny, Aria" Ezra giggled

"Are you guys ready to go" I asked and picked Johnathan off the floor. This gift that I was wanting for my friend infected Johnathan too.

We, all got into our respectful cars. Truth be told I just wanted some alone time with my two favorite boys. I smiled and took hold of Ezra's hand as I took a glance toward the back seat to see Johnathan fast a sleep. I sigh in happiness as I glance back at Ezra,

"So, I know you told me to follow Spencer but" I cut him off

"I'm not telling you anything" I smiled and shook my head " You'll find out soon enough okay"

"please" He begged

"Nope, not working" I smiled and rubbed his leg

"Aria, will you stop doing that" he smiled and looked toward me " it's hard to drive when you do that, I would like to get to this so-called surprise in one piece please" And lifted my hand so he could give it a kiss.

"I love you, you know that right"

"What's not to love" He smirked and playfully slapped his arm

"Jerk," I said still giggling

"Yeah, but you love this jerK" we stopped at a red light and he lean in and gave me a kiss to the lips "And I love you"

"Drive Romeo, the lights green" I laughed

We drove for another ten minutes until we finally got to our destination

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

As we pulled off toward the side of the road, I started looking around the neighborhood, we we're right off Hollis campus. It was maybe a ten minute drive from the school. We all filed out of the cars and onto the side-walk when spencer came walking toward us followed by Emily and Hanna.

"Nick, said he's on his way" Spencer spoke

"This is so exciting Aria, I don't know how to thank you" Hanna said with so much emotions and Excitement in her voice.

"yeah, Aria I'm speechless!" Emily Joined in

"Okay, what is everyone talking about" I asked so confused about what, was going on "Please will someone just tell me already." just as my question went out someone pulled up

"There's nick" Aria said and walked over to him

"who the hell is Nick?" I asked myself cause no one is telling me anything. I watched as Nick, gave Aria a few set's of keys and gave her a hug, okay I'm not going to lie. I was Jealous.

Aria was walking back toward us grinning from ear to ear " Are you guys ready"

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head "I'm not going anywhere else, until you tell me what's going on" I said proud of myself

"Okay," was all Aria said

"Okay, what?" I asked

"okay, I'll tell you" and she took a sleepy Johnathan from me and handed me a set of keys, told me to turn around and walk to a two-story house.

"But, which one?" I asked "there's two of them right next to each other"

"I know, we're going to both" She replied

"What are you talking about, just spill it out already Babe" I begged

"Really, Ezra"She raised her eyebrows at me "you sound like a five-year old now"

"Well, I'm sorry okay" and I gave her a kiss

"I brought the girls a graduation present" Aria said and handed the girls their set of keys. My eyes went wide, but I was a little confused

"I thought everyone was going to NYU?" I asked

"Ezra, I dont' want you to leave Hollis because of me." she smiled

"Aria, I would follow you anywhere. I already told you this" I was getting upset cause we never talked about this, we always talked about moving to new york

"Please, just take a look at the house and if you don't want it, we can go to new york as planned"

"Okay" that's all I said, I was still pretty upset by this. how could she not tell me that her and the girls we're planning on staying in rosewood

Aria gave me a kiss and told me to open the door, with the girls following close behind. I open the arch door and stepped inside, it was like a Manson. I was in a daze... I was cut off from my thoughts as Aria patted my back

"What you think" She smiled she knew I was going to love it.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe you did this" I said and gave her a kiss

"well, I didn't" she said and started walking toward the kitchen

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked following her she put Johnathan down and told him to go find his room, just than the girls walked in.

"OMG, this house is gorgeous" Emily said entering the kitchen

"Yeah, you really out did yourself" Hanna said taking a seat on the marble counter tops

"It was Spencer'sdesign" Aria said "Why don't you check out, your house next door"

They left and I looked at Aria," Are you going to answer me?" I needed some answers

She nodded " Well, My grandparents called and few months, before graduation and asked me what I wanted" I nodded and she went on..."I told them I didn't want anything, and that everything I ever wanted was already here in rosewood, My grandmother asked me if I had decided where I wanted to go for college, I told her I wanted to stay here with you." she took in a deep breath and I took a step closer to her

"Aria," I said but she cut me off...

"I told her that if you didn't accept me and Johnathan then I'll just stay in my condo in new york," my eyes shot wide open, I didn't know she had a condo in new york. With a raise of a finger she continued... "So, she told me that she wanted to get me a house. She also said it wasn't right for me to be living in my parents house while I attend college, so here we are"

"Okay, first of all" I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist "I love you, and you having Johnathan is the best thing for me. So don't ever think that I wouldn't except you." I kissed her "and two, I didn't know you had a condo in new york" with that said she smiled

"I'm full of little secrets" she told me and pulled me upstairs "let's go check out the rest of the house"

"Okay," I smile but I had to do this right just as we walked into the master bedroom I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the king size bed. we we're in full make out mode, until Johnathan came running in...

"Daddy, Daddy" he yelled out and my heart just dropped, that was the first time in ever called me daddy. I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek and I turned to Aria, who had a smile that lit up the room.

"He called me daddy," I whispered and she gave me a kiss

"I heard," and Aria wiped the wet spot on my cheek

"Come check my room daddy, mommy got me a race bed and everything" Johnathan said pulling me toward his room... I was still in a daze "he called me daddy".

**I think this chapter pretty much blows, I'm sorry. it's late and I'm just not thinking right. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter up and it'll be better... sorry about grammar, I know there's a ton. But I like my other story better that's why I ask for .dreamers. help on that one... Enjoy you'r labor day. Too bad PLL isn't going to be on this coming tuesday, it just brakes my heart i'm not going to see Ezra. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**ARIA...**

We we're packing up Ezra's apartment when I came across a small shoe box that was under his bed. Pulling it out I started to think. _was this always here cause I surely didn't remember?_ I started to open it up when Ezra and the girl's walked in and Ezra came running. He took the box away with frightful eyes, and told me don't look at that.

"What is it? I asked

"It's nothing, just somethings that I had to get rid of" He told me and walked away.

"Well, if it's nothing than let me look at it." I asked with pleading eyes "Please... please." I said and gave a little pout

"Girls" Ezra said and turned toward them " Will you please, leave for a couple of minutes" they nodded and left "Aria, I can't let you see what's in this box" he said not even looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked getting a little frustrated " what's in there, that you have to hide it under the bed?

Ezra looked at me and then closed his eyes "It's jackie's ring, and a few photo's of us." he opened it up and showed me the ring...

"Why do you still have it? I asked raising my voice in the process

"I don't know," he said and took a few steps toward me, but I also took a few steps back " I'm sorry, Aria"

I just shook my head " I have to go," I told him nearly in tears, but he grabbed my hand "Just leave me a lone, how could you hold something like that. Knowing you're in love with someone else?" I yelled and tried to take my hand back. "Are you still, holding onto some lost feelings for her or something?"

"No, Aria I'm in love with you and you know that" He yelled and just then Spencer, Emily and Hanna came running up the stairs.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have held on to things, that reminded you of your ex!" I yelled back still trying to take my hand back, but he pulled me toward him and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Aria, please" I felt a wet drop fall onto my cheek, "I didn't lie to you, when I said I loved you!. I didn't lie to you when I said that I want to marry you!...

"I know," I took in a deep breath and pulled out of his embrace "But keeping, that ring is...like telling me your waiting for jackie to return to you. And I don't know if I can deal with that..." And I ran out of there, I just had to get away. I didn't know where I was going, I knew I still wanted to marry Ezra. I just wish he didn't keep that ring. It was like a slap in the face.

I was just walking down the street when a car pulled up, I thought it was the girls but it wasn't... It was Noël Kahn, and my heart just stopped. He was nothing but a trouble maker,

"Hey Aria," Noël said getting out of his car " how have you been doing?"

"Hey Noël, I"m great!" I told him and wish that was the end of it.

"So, I heard you're getting married to...I cut him off

"I know you don't want to hear about that, so you don't need to play nice with me Noël" I spat...

"Aria, I am nice" he took in a deep breath " I just didn't know what you saw in that guy, that's all."

I smiled to myself "I see everything you're not" Just as the word left my mouth Ezra pulled up pissed and full of anger...

"What the hell?" He yelled and slammed his car door "Get away from her Noël"

"I"m not in high school, so don't even try, Mr. Fritz" they had a little staring contest before I took hold of Ezra's hand and tugged him away...

"Enough! stop trying to be so macho," I told him and let go of his hand but he took it again.

"Aria, I'm really sorry I kept that box," Ezra sigh, "I guess you're right, apart of me always thought that Jackie and I would get together... But that was before I meant you."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say about Jackie"

"Aria, what Jackie and I had...Is nothing compared to what You and I have!"

"Were always, fighting Ezra... And apart of me feels like I can't do this anymore"

"Aria... What are you saying?" Ezra asked as his voice started to shake.

"I don't know..." I sigh " It could just be this stupid hormones or my stubbornness But sometimes I feel like I'm losing you!"

"you're not losing me, I'm right here... always and forever" And Ezra kissed me, a sweet passionate, longing kiss. In which I returned... " I love you Aria!... Nothing Jackie do or say will change that."

"I love you too, Ezra." I kissed him again and pulled back "And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."

"Yeah, it must be the hormones" he laughed and I playfully hit him in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

_As Aria ran out the door and left me standing in the apartment withthe girls, My mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on. One minute we're having a good time and the next were in a fight, all I knew was I'm not losing Aria for something so stupid... Just as I left I asked the girls to get rid of the box. I had no idea where Aria went but I knew I had to find her one way or the other. I just ended up on the main street, going toward the Montgomery house and that's when I saw Aria talking to Noel. A switch in me just flipped and I couldn't stand seeing her there with Noel, I just exploded. Until Aria pulled me aside and away from Noel. _

_After our little Make up session, we ended up back at the apartment to finish up what was left. And headed toward the new house. I still can't wrap my head around this, apart of me wants Aria to stay in rosewood and attend Hollis. But the other part wants Aria to go to NYU . Although in the end it's still Aria decision on where she wants to go, and if that's Hollis then Hollis is where she's going, I wont hold her back on that._

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as we were pulling into the driveway.

"Um... yeah I'm fine!" I told her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss, when I pulled back I gave her a smile and she lifted her eyebrow. "what?" I asked and opened the car door.

"Somethings wrong. And you're not telling" She told me and opened her door to get out.

"Aria?" I said and rubbed the back of my neck "Are you sure you want to go to Hollis?" I asked

"Of course..." she said without hesitation

"You do know, I'll follow you were ever you go. and if that's NYU..." she cut me off

"Ezra where is this coming from?" She took hold of my hands and push my hair out of my eyes "I love you and no matter where I go as long as I have you I'll be happy."

"I love you, Aria"

"I love you too, Ezra"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"Okay mom, thanks"

"I love you to bye" I hung up the phone to find Ezra looking at me from the doorway.

"What?" I asked him and he made his way over toward me

"your beautiful, you know that?" and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And your sweet, handsome and all the above" I smiled and gave him a peck.

when he pulled away he gave me a longing look, "I want to talk to you about something" he told me, and we sat on the bed.

"Okay? Should I be scared?" I asked giving him a confused look

"No, No it's not bad or anything like that" He smiled and took hold my hands " I would like to adopt Johnathan"

"Really?" I asked and gave him a kiss

"Yeah really..." Ezra replied as I pulled away

"I love you Ezra,"

"And I love you, all three of you" He smiled and rubbed my tummy

"I think we need to tell my family about the upcoming edition?"

"What do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know...But there's not much they can do about it"

**I know, I keep going from fluff to drama and back to fluff again... But I'm coming into some major writers block with this story. So bare with me. Check out my other story if you haven't already "Aria needs help." Have a good week everyone. XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ezra's pov:**

Making our way over to the Montgomery house hold, I was feeling a little scared. Mostly thinking about Byron and Ella's reaction's toward our news. I know that they were okay with the fact that we were a couple in high school, and now engaged to bemarried, but a part of me still feels like they don't accept me. Just because I was Aria's english teacher._I could just be over analyzing this whole thing._ I thought to myself as I glanced over at Aria and realized that she had fallen asleep.

We were at least another 20 minutes away from the house when I stopped at a red light. And saw Jason in the car next to us. when did he get out? We didn't get a phone call from the station saying the he was released, and that was the agreement. The light turned green and I took off, the 20 minutes that was supposed to take turned in to half the time. and I pulled into the drive way and woke Aria up.

"Aria" I said rubbing she shoulder

"What?" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Were here," I told her and opened my door, but shut it right after "I have to tell you something!" I said and she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked and took off her seat belt

"I saw Jason, on our way over here" I told her...but it looked like it didn't faze her

"yeah, he got out last night." Aria replied and I just shook my head

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" I yelled at her.

"You were asleep when I got the phone call, that he made bail" was her reply

''And what about this morning? you could have told me then?"

"Don't worry so much about it Ezra, Jason is going to get what's coming to him" was her reply. but for some reason I didn't believe her.

"Aria, maybe you should stay here tonight and I'll just sleep at Hardy's" I told her and pure anger was shown on her face.

"What? why would you say something like that? She asked

"I just feel like there's a lot you're not telling me that's all" I replied and put my seat belt back on.

Aria got out of the car and slammed the door. I watched as she walked halfway up toward the front of the door, and turned around. she came to my driver side door and flew the ring at my face.

"If you can't trust what I'm doing, then I can't marry you." was all she said and ran into the house.

what have I done, I do trust what she's doing. I just feel like I can't protect her from thing's that I can't reach. I got out of my car and walked right into the house, I didn't even bother ringing the door bell.

"Where's Aria?" I said as I made my way into the living room.

Byron looked at me confused before telling me she took Johnathan and went upstairs. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's pov...<strong>

I was full on crying, when I ran into the house. Everyone was just looking at me and asking what happen. But I just took my son and ran to my room. I couldn't believe what Ezra just said to me. Why doesn't he trust what I'm doing. I have the best lawyer's that money can buy and he doubt's my actions. I thought to myself as fresh tears came running down my face. I just couldn't take this anymore. My mind was on over drive until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Just go away" I yelled from the other side of the door.

"I can't do that" Ezra said and opened my door to my room.

"Just go to hardy's Ezra and leave me alone" I yelled

"No, I will not leave you alone" Ezra yelled back.

I watched as my son ran into my arm's "Mommy why are you and Daddy yelling/"

"Just leave Ezra and don't come back" I told him

"Aria, I love you...Why are you doing this?" Ezra said taking a few steps toward my bed.

"No, the question is why don't you trust what I'm doing? just because I didn't tell you about Jason, being release from jail. You want to start a fight?" I said trying to contain my anger.

"Well, you should have told me. Just like you should have told me you wanted to stay in Rosewood and attend Hollis" Ezra said with frustration and anger running through him. "you're always keeping things from me Aria, I can't take it anymore"

"Then I guess that's your que to leave right Ezra!" I yelled " Just run, you're good at that..."

"Aria," Ezra said...

"Just leave me alone Ezra, were over. I can't do this anymore." I choked out... "were always fighting. I don't want to raise my child with all this drama going around."

"So what are you saying? we have a child on the way, and you just want me to leave? Just like that?"

"you know the first thing in a relationship is trust" I said and I stood in front of my bed with Johnathan in my arm's "And if you don't trust the decisions I make, for my future, then what do we have?" I asked and walked out of the room and out to my car. I'm done with this drama, I'm done with Ezra. How can he doubt me in a time like this.

"Mommy where are we going?" Johnathan asked as I buckled him in his car seat.

"New york" Was all I said and I got in my car and stormed down the drive way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

I fell to the floor moments after Aria, left the room. I can't believe what just went down. She left me! She really left me... I didn't know what I was going to do next. All I heard was the tires of her car burning rubber as she just stormed out of the street. that's when Byron came running up into the room and right to my side.

"What the hell happen?" he asked

"Aria, just broke it off with me" I cried out

"She what? Byron asked with confusion written on his face.

" I saw Jason, when we were on our way here, and I told her I saw him" I explained.

"And then what happen, she wouldn't storm off like that over something so silly" Byron said as she took a seat on the floor next to me.

"I don't know!" I said and took in a few breath's of air trying to compose myself. "I said something along the lines of her always, keeping things from me. And she should have told me that Jason was out"

"Ezra, women have their secrets." Byron smiled at me "You just have to believe that Aria is doing the right thing, and if she falls. She has to know that you're going to be there to catch her."

"I just wish she would talk to me that's all" I replied " I wish she, would have told me about the house and about her wanting to stay in rosewood to attend Hollis and about Jason."

"I guess she didn't...you know what nevermind about that" Byron smiled and stood up...

"what were you going to say?" I asked in confusion about why he stopped mid-sentence

"I shouldn't it's not my place"

"Please tell me, I'm tired of secrets" I said with pleading eye's

"Aria, got your book published. That's part of the reason she wanted to stay in rosewood" Byron smiled

My jaw just dropped "what did you say? I asked

"Yeah, she was going to give it to you from your birthday in a couple of days, but I think you need a little cheering up." He smiled again...

"Cheering up," I spat "My fiancé just left me because of my big mouth, taking my unborn child with her in the process and you want me to cheer up?" I said and just realize that I let out a secret of my own when I saw Byron eyes go wide and his mouth hung open.

"Aria's pregnant?"

I nodded my head "yeah, about five weeks now" I replied

"When did you guys find out?" Byron asked

"When she was in the hospital, they did a few test because of all the medication they gave Aria" I relied and stood up from the floor "we were going to tell you and Ella tonight, but everything went down...I trailed off

"I'm sorry Ezra, and I guess congratulation's are in order" Byron gave me a hug..."you'r going to be a father" he exclaimed just as in said that Ellas came walking into the room

"what's going on?" She asked confused about why two grown man are hugging in a girls room...

"Aria's pregnant" Byron told Ella

"Wow, that would explain all the mood swings Aria's been having for the last month or so" Ella said...

"wait, you knew?" I asked

"Well, Ezra when Aria was pregnant with Johnathan she, had these crazy mood swings. One minutes she's fine and the next she was pissed off because you missed place something or, her eggs was overdone. It was a nightmare." Ella laughed " I just had one of those feelings that's all"

I nodded my head and smiled "yeah, I'm experience those already. it was scary"

"Were you crying?" Ella asked from the door way

I looked at Byron and he nodded his head "Aria, broke it off with me. I said something stupid and she stormed out of here." I said showing her the ring.

"I'm sorry Ezra, Aria will come around" Ella said giving me a hug for comfort.

"I hope so... I wish I knew where she went!" I said with watery eyes.

"Maybe you should stay the night, you're in no condition to drive Ezra!" Ella asked

**I know this chapter was a little over dramatic, but even though I love the fluff between the two of them... I just wanted drama, they can't be perfect all the time...SMILES. Review and I'll see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY! JUST A HEADS UP, ARIA IS EMOTIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER. STUPID HORMONES. HAHAHA, BUT AGAIN ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU PEEPS...**

**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS...**

**ARIA...**

"You should call him, Aria" Spencer said as she took a seat on the couch

"Why should I? it's been over a month maybe he moved on? plus he was the one that blow up not me" I replied seating next to her.

"No he hasn't moved on he's going crazy without! he misses you." Hanna told her.

"I miss him too. Johnathan is always asking me where is daddy? but I don't have the heart to tell him" I said with a few tears leaving my eyes.

"So what do you tell him?" Emily asked

"I change the subject every time. And it breaks my heart." I said wiping my face. "Does he know where I am?"

"NO! we always say that you haven't contacted us yet." Spencer answered."But he know's where lying!"

I nodded my head "I just don't know what to do. Why doesn't he trust me? I asked looking at them.

"Aria... You've kept a lot of secrets from him for a while. It was only a matter of time before he exploded." Emily said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, think how you would feel if the situation were reversed" Spencer chimed in.

"I guess you're right!" I sigh and gave my three best friends a hug " I'll call him later tonight, you guys have a safe drive home okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

"It's been a month and I still haven't heard from Aria...I'm always asking her friends where she is, but I get the same answer every time. I know their lying. How can they not know where she is? I did get a slip up from Hanna though, but all I got was she's in New York. And when I questioned her more she took off."

"Aria has a condo in New York but I never found out where in New York is it located. I'm just about going insane thinking about her and Johnathan and not to mention our unborn baby. We were supposed to go for an ultrasound. To see how the baby was doing. I just wish she would call, text even a freaking letter would ease the pain in my heart. But nothing I got nothing." I cried to Hardy, we were sitting in Hollis bar having a few..."what am I supposed to do Hardy? I cried as I chugged down my beer.

"Maybe you should talk to her parents? Ask them for the address or something!" Hardy replied.

"Yeah, I did that and all Ella said was... Give her some time she'll come back" Ezra spat. "I can't do this anymore."

"Ezra you're drunk let me drive you home" Hardy said helping Ezra to his feet.

_"Home? what Home? it's Aria's house I'm staying at. look at this house it's so beautiful right Ezra, this is where were going to start our new lives. Together as a family" Ezra slurred out. "yeah what family, she took everyone with her."_

"Give me you're keys Ezra, I'll drive you" hardy said digging in to his pocket.

"Hardy, I'm not gay. take you hands out of my jeans." Ezra laughed... "And I can drive myself home"

"No you can't Ezra!" Hardy yelled out. "now give me your damn keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"Come on John, take a bath please" I begged as I tried to get him in the shower.

"But I want, Daddy!" Johnathan yelled.

"Well he's not here" I told him as I took his shirt off

"Then go get him" Johnathan said with tears coming down his cheek

"Please will you take a bath, and I'll see what I can do"

"Fine" he replied with his little pout, and hopped into his warm bath.

"Thank you!" I whispered to myself and helped Johnathan with his bath. About an hour later, I was reading him Good Night Moon. And before I knew it Johnathan was asleep, and I had my fundraiser function to prepare for.

I was just sitting at the computer, finishing up the programs for the fundraiser when I decide I would call Ezra. Taking my phone out and a few deep breaths, I dialed the familiar number. It took awhile before he answered, but at least he answered.

"Hello, Ezra" I said over the loud noise in the back ground

"Awia" Ezra slurred

"Are you drunk?" I asked getting a little frustrated

"No I'm just out at Hollis" Ezra answered and in the background I heard someone tell him to hand the phone over.

"Who is that?"

"what are you talking about?" Ezra kept mumbling his words

"You know what nevermind, forget I'd call" I told him and went to hung up the phone when someone with much better speaking habit's came on"

"Aria?"

"Yeah. who's this?" I asked a little confused

"It's Hardy, Ezra is drunk. I'm sorry" Hardy replied

"Yeah, well just tell him. I said to have fun." I told him and hung up the phone. Flying it in the process. Only to pick it up a few minutes later to call spencer...

Spencer had answered on the third ring. "Hello"

"How could you lie to me like that?" I exploded on the phone

" what are you talking about Aria?" Spencer asked confusion in her voice.

"I called Ezra, it sounded like he was having the time of his life with Hardy." I spat. "I thought you said he missed me!... I thought you said he wanted me back...blah blah blah..."

"Aria, you need to clam down. Ezra's probably just burning off some steam" Spencer replied...

"I doubt that!" I yelled and hung up the phone. I can't believe this.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

"What happen?" Emily asked as spencer put the phone in the cup holder

"That was Aria, she said that she called Ezra and he was drinking." Spencer replied

"Okay?" Hanna said "what else did she say?"

"She said, how could we lie about Ezra missing her when he's out having the time of his life." Spencer finished.

"But we didn't lie." Emily said confused.

"Let me call him" Hanna said getting her phone out...

"Hello?" someone answered but it wasn't Ezra.

"Who is this? and where is Ezra?" Hanna said in a rushed tone.

"Who is this?

"I asked you first?" Hanna spat

"This is Hardy, Ezra's friend" Hardy replied "Now who is this?''

"This is Hanna, Aria's friend, put Ezra on the phone"

"Hellooo" Ezra slurred into the receiver.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Aria finally calls you and you decided to go out and get yourself drunk." Hanna yelled

"She called" was Ezra reply

"Are you stupid or something? for weeks you've asked us to help you out with Aria. We finally get Aria to call you and you don't even remember?"

"Where is she Hanna" Ezra said in a little sober voice.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you're right, I've only been drinking cause I don't have her. Please tell me where she is." Ezra asked nicely.

"I guessed my yelling sobered you up pretty fast huh? Hanna smiled "Hold on" she said and put the phone on mute.

"So should we tell him? maybe he would go their or something?" Hanna asked the girls. They both looked at each other and nodded there heads in agreement.

"Ezra?" Hanna said coming back on the phone.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Ezra said in frustration

"If you talk to me like that again, I'll never tell you anything" Hanna responded, she wasn't about to taken some bull-shit from a drunk.

"I'm sorry Hanna, please tell me where Aria is. I need to make thing's right..." Ezra apologized.

"Okay, she's in new york. West 24th street, it's a big white building you can't miss it." Hanna replied

"what condo number? Ezra asked

"It's the very top floor, just buzz the maintenanceand they'll let you in. Tell them that you're here to see Christine Patterson." Hanna told him

"why Christine Patterson?" Ezra asked confused.

"Cause she own's the building."

"Wait! she uses her middle name?" Ezra asked really confused, or it could just be the Alcohol...

"Yes, she does... Aria wanted a life outside of rosewood." Hanna replied not going into full detail.

"Thank you Hanna I own you one" Ezra said pleased that he finally got some answers

"You own me you're life Ezra," Hanna laughed and hung up the phone." I hope were doing the right thing guys."

"Me too." spencer and Emily said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Give me my key's Hardy!" I yelled when I hung up with Hanna.

"yournot driving Ezra, your drunk" Hardy exclaimed and walked away with my key's in hand.

"Hardy, I'm not playing with you now!" I said with determination and frustration. "Give me my damn key's I'm going to New York"

"you're not driving anywhere tonight Ezra you can barely walk straight let alone drive all the way to New York." Hardy said shoving the key into the lock hole.

"Fine, your driving and I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth, the hole way there." I told him as he fumble to the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to New York, that's a 3 hour drive." Hardy said starting up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes you are, if not then get the hell out of my car." I yelled this was bull-shit...

"Fine, we'll go to New York." Hardy said finally giving in.

I looked at Hardy and started laughing "You should see your face, you look like a five-year old with that pout"

"Why do you always do this? Hardy asked

"Do what?" I asked confused to his question.

"Always run after Aria? Every time you two get into a fight, your always running toward her! ever thought of letting her come to you? Hardy said with concern on his face.

"I love her Hardy, what else is there?" I said with a smile

"I think you, guys need couple therapy or something, your always fighting!" Hardy mention and returned his eyes back on the road.

"It's my fault she ran off, to New York Hardy. I pushed her away and I want her back" I said with a few tear rolling down my cheek.

"Okay Ezra" Hardy sigh "I'll take you to New York, why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you when we get there"

"Thank's Hardy" I told him and patted his shoulder.

Hardy laughed "I just wanted you stop gushing, Ezra"

"Shut-up, I don't gush" I said while blushing, it's a good thing it's dark and he couldn't see that.

Hardy laughed again "what ever you say man."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I'm wiling to do anything to get Aria back. I thought to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**SO NOW EZRA AND HARDY ARE OFF TO NEW YORK... I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK...I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME...OH AND SORRY IF I HAD SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES. ALSO, READ MY OTHER STORY IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY IT'S CALLED "ARIA NEEDS HELP" **


	15. Chapter 15

**OKay to be honest in this story, I have no clue what so ever about New York, so if that's where you'r from and you'r reading this I am very sorry if I got it wrong, and if you want to correct me just leave it in my PM box or a Review. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra...**

"Ezra man wake up!" Hardy entering New York City.

"What time is it" I asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Early that's what time it is" Hardy rolled his eyes. "where is this place that were going to?"

"West 24th street, Hanna said to look for the big white building" I responded and put my chair in the up right place.

"OKay! But what are you going to do when we get there?" hardy asked

"I don't know, beg for her forgiveness" I laughed and realized that was a bad Idea, I was beginning to have a slight head ache.

"You need help man!" hardy said giving me a glance.

"Just shut-up and drive please" I told him trying to get the pounding out of my head.

Hardy drove for another hour trying to find this place, and once we finally found it and pulled up he parked and I immediately got out.

"Ezra stop!" hardy yelled

"What?" I asked turning around to face him

"It's one in the morning what are you going to do, just ring the door bell?" Hardy said in a sarcastic voice.

"yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You coming or not? I asked him and made my way toward the intercom.

"Yeah! yeah I'm not going to miss this..." was Hardy's reply.

I finally made my way up to the intercom and buzz the maintenance, it took them a while before some one finally answered. With a very rude voice.

"Who is it?" someone told me

"I'm here to see Christine Patterson" I said really fast.

"Who?"

"Christine Patterson" I repeated myself in a clam and slower voice.

"And may I ask who is this?"

"Ezr...Mike Patterson, Now let me in" I said in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mr. Patterson, I'll let you in right away." His voice really cheery

"Thank you!" I said and opened the door.

"Why did you say Christine Patterson?" Hardy asked confused "I thought we were here to see Aria?"

"Aria Christine Patterson Montgomery, is her full name. Hanna said she uses Christine Patterson while in New York. Or something like that." I told him and while we went up the elevator to the top floor.

"this is a nice building Ez, maybe I should put in an application for housing." Hardy said...

"Just get on Aria's nice side and she'll put you to the top of the list" I smirked and shook my head.

"Why? She's not my girlfriend" Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and she'll never be...But she does own this building" I said and smiled as we got to the top floor and out of the elevator.

"You mean, Aria as money?" hardy asked shock of this new-found information

"Yes!" I exclaimed "Now shut-up, I'm trying to compose myself"

"why, You said you were just going to ring the door bell. And here it is. Ding - Dong." Hardy said pressing the door bell

"Hardy, I was just saying I was going to press the door bell. I wasn't really going to do it." I punched his shoulder.

"Sorry man, Okay!" Hardy yelled rubbing his shoulder

It wasn't long before the door flew open. And a very tired looking Aria, came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

It's been a long night. And I'm finally done with all the fundraiser flyers, and announcements. I really should have listen to what my grandparents said, and just hire an assistance to do all the paper work... Finally getting out of my office and walking into the kitchen I could hear whispers outside my door "_what the hell", _I thought to myself as I tip-toed over to the door and put my ear up to it. That's when I heard Ezra's voice telling someone, something about me. But I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I quickly glanced at the clock and realize it was one in the morning. It wasn't long after I looked at the clock that someone rang the door bell. and I took a few seconds before looking toward Johnathan's room to see if the bell woke him up. After seeing the clear. I flew open the door to see Hardy and Ezra right in front of me.

"What are guys doing here? it's one in the morning" I said trying my best not to yell, but you could tell I was pissed

"It was his Idea to come out to New York and ring your door bell" Hardy blurted out. and pointed toward Ezra.

I looked between the two of them before shaking my head. "Go, Home you guys. I'm tired" I said and tried to close the door, when Ezra stopped it.

"I'm not leaving Aria. I came for a reason. And I"m not leaving." Ezra spoke with confidence.

"Really, then I'll just call Security" I spoke my voice raising in the process

"Please Aria, I just want to talk. Not fight, Not bicker" Ezra said with watery eyes. " I just want to talk"

I looked him in the eyes, and nodded my head. " Fine, come in" I told them and they shuffled in.

I watched as they entered the condo and looked around, they seemed really fascinated of this place. I really didn't see anything fancy of this place. To me it's just another building that my family own's. But than again, I've had this place for years...

"So" I said trying to break the silence. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked "No wait, I'm sorry you had that already?" I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Aria?" Ezra said taking a few steps toward me.

"What do you want Ezra, I'm tired and I have things to do in the morning." I told him taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Aria. I'm sorry for exploding the way that I did. I'm sorry I pushed you out of Rosewood. I'm sorry..." Ezra kept apologizing until I cut him off.

"I know I know you're sorry, I get it." I hissed

"What do you want?" I yelled trying to get to the point.

"I want you back! I miss you...Going crazy without you!" Ezra said and in one fast sweep he took hold of my hands. " I love you and I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't trust the decisions you made or going to make." Ezra looked me in the eyes.

"you're drunk Ezra, just go home" I told him and turned my attention away from him.

"I'm not drunk," Ezra exclaimed.

"Yes you are! I smell the alcohol on your breath. And it doesn't smell nice. it's making me very nauseous." I yelled and took my hand out of his grasp.

"Nice, place Aria." hardy said trying to soothe things out but it wasn't working.

I looked at Ezra and then turned my attention back toward Hardy. "Take him home, Hardy"

"No" Ezra yelled "I already told you I'm not going anywhere. Why are you acting like this Aria?"

"Me? Me?" I said in total disbelief "you're the one who doesn't trust me Ezra." I yelled.

"you're the one who keeps, all these secrets from me ARIA!" Ezra yelled back...

"Do..." just as I was about to yell back Johnathan came out of his room.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" He asked wiping his face. He put his hands down just as he came into the living room... "Daddy, your here!" Johnathan said with excitement as he ran up to Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...POV<strong>

"Of course buddy" I said giving Johnathan a hug.

"I missed you daddy" Johnathan told me and I look at Aria

"I missed you too, both of you." I replied still looking at Aria.

"Please Aria, Don't take them away from me." I asked as my tears finally made its way down my cheeks

"Ezra, I can't..." Aria's voice croaked

I put Johnathan down " why don't you go see Uncle Hardy over there, while I talk to mommy." I told Johnathan. I watched as he went running and plopped down on the couch before turning my attention back to Aria. But as I turned my head she was gone. I walked around the place and looked in every room until I finally found her, in the master bedroom.

"Aria?" I said standing in the door way.

"Why'd you come here Ezra?" Aria said with tears running down her face.

"I want you back." I said and entered the room. "I'm really sorry Aria. I know we fight a lot, and I'm a little over protective when it come's to you and Johnathan. But I can't help it."

"A little over protective" Aria smiled threw her tears.

"Okay, I'm overly protective." I laughed "Aria, I look at you and Johnathan, And I can't help but think that I'm the luckiest man on the planet... And then I see Jason. And I think that what you and Jason share is more than I'll ever have." I told her "I dont' want to lose you over something I can't control."

"Ezra" Aria spoke and took my hands in hers. "I love you, and no matter what I share or may not share with Jason. Won't ever change that. Johnathan see's you as his father. The person he'll be looking up to for inspiration, encouragement. I can't take that away from him."

"Forgive me, Aria" I told her inching my way toward her face. Just like I did that day in the woods. But instead of me repeating it twice Aria Jumped me with a kiss to the lips... we were in our own little world. before I pulled away. "I've missed you Aria." I smiled and looked into her beautiful Hazel eyes.

"I love you, Ezra. I've always have." She smiled and kiss me again. "But you have to brush you're teeth because it smells" She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" I told her and kissed her again, I wasn't planning on letting her go ever again.

"Let's just check on the boys." Aria told me and pulled me up into a standing place.

Aria and I both walked into the living room to find hardy and Johnathan fast asleep. Johnathan in Hardy's arms, I swear it was the cuties little thing. So I took out my cell phone and took a picture.

"That's cute" Aria giggled and I pulled her in close to me.

"How's our baby doing." I smiled down at her

"It's great!" Aria replied " I'm sorry, you missed it."

"Don't worry about it Aria, I'll catch the next one I promise" I told her and went to pick up Johnathan and put him in his race bed. While Aria went to get a blanket for Hardy...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

By the time Ezra came by to the room, I was already changed and under the sheets ready for bed. After all it was close to five in the morning now. who would have thought after all that fighting, Ezra and I would still be together. I smiled to myself as Ezra stood by the door frame.

"What are you smiling about?" Ezra asked.

"Us, that's what" I told him and sat up from my spot.

"And what about us." He asked seductively.

"I was just thinking that no matter how much we fight, we always end up together." I told him and he made his way toward the bed.

"Yeah, I thought about that too." He told me and sat down. "You know what Hardy was telling me on our way up here?"

"Good things I hope" I laughed and looked at him

"He said that we fight so much, maybe we should do couples therapy or something"

"And what do you think?" I asked him, moving closer to him in the process.

"I don't know...Maybe we should!" he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I think he's right, maybe we should. We both have unsolved issues, that needs to get out." I told him and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "But for now let's go to bed. I have the fundraiser at 12 and I want to be fresh for the kids." I told him and he nodded his head and laid down beside me.

"I love you, Aria" Ezra said turning to his side and pulling me closer toward him. With an arm around my waist.

"I love you too, Ezra" I told him "I have one more question for you?"

"Okay, What's that?"

"How'd you get into the building? only the girls and my family knows what name I use." I asked

"Well, when Hanna called me, to tellme off and I'll tell you she really sobered me up fast." He laughed... "She told me to buzz the maintenance and tell them that, I was here to see Christine Patterson, So when I did that they asked me who I was. But considering that they didn't know me. I used Mike Patterson, and they let me right up..."He smiled so proud of himself.

"Hanna called you?" I asked ashamed of what I had said to spencer earlier.

"Yeah, why?" Ezra asked confused.

"It's nothing, I just own my life to those girls. and I'll tell you the rest of the story later" I gave one last kiss and we finally drifted off to sleep.

**Happy, Happy Birthday to Ian Harding...Ezra fitz he turns 25 today...yay another year older. Have a blessed and wonderful day Ian aka Ezra. Hugs and Kisses goes out to you.**

**Don't forget to review. and I'll post the next chapter soon. Have a great day peeps.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO IAN, THE BIRTHDAY MANN...**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS...**

**Aria...**

I woke up early to find everyone still fast a sleep, Hardy is singing his own tone with his snoring. Ezra is just laughing away in his sleep. And little Johnathan well he really hasn't developed anything like the other two. But he's sound a sleep. So walking out of Johnathan's room and into the kitchen I put on a pot of coffee and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once I was done I glanced at the clock and notice it was close to 10. I still have a couple of hours before the fundraiser. I walked out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. Still in my purple fluffy towel.

Giving Ezra a kiss on the cheek, I started to stroke his hair out of his face. "Ezra!" I said in a soft tone of voice "Ezra, wake up" so much for that. I started to shake his arm ever so slightly, but still nothing. "Ezra, Ezra wake up" I called out his name a little louder. and out of know where Ezra grabs me by the waist and pushes me back onto the bed.

"Morning sunshine" Ezra said with a kiss to the lips.

"Very funny Ezra, Are you coming with me and Johnathan today? Or are you and Hardy driving back to Rosewood?" I asked

"I think I would like to spend the day with my favorite girl in the world, and my son" Ezra responded and climbed on top of me with kisses to my neck, then my ear and working its way up to my lips.

"Ezra, if you keep this up. I'm not going to make the fundraiser on time" I said giving him one last kiss and pushing him off me.

"And here I thought I was going to get my morning fix" Ezra laughed and got out of bed. "Is Hardy still sleeping?"

"yeah, you should go wake him up and see what his plan's are" I told him and started getting ready for my day.

It wasn't long before I got ready, with my white Save the Children foundation t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Topped off with my white tennis shoes and my hair in a pony tale. very lite make up. And now time to wake up Johnathan. But as I went into his room. Ezra had already woken him up, they were both on the floor playing with some of Johnathan's race car's and trucks.

"Isn't this a nice picture!" I said from the door way.

"I'm sorry, I was walking to the living room when I saw Johnathan just getting up." Ezra said standing up from his spot.

"It's fine, I'll go wake up Hardy" I told him and turned around to leave when Johnathan just sprang up from his spot.

"Uncle Hardy!" Johnathan exclaimed and ran into the living room and Ezra and I followed.

"Uncle Hardy, wake up" Johnathan's excitement filled the room. As he jumped right on Hardy's back...

"Ugh, John that hurts..." Hardy said with a groggy voice.

"I have a few extra t-shirts if you guys want to help with the fundraiser?" I said taking three cups out from the cabinet and pouring coffee into it.

"Sure, I'll tag along." Hardy spoke and I looked at him confused.

"Okay Hardy what's going on?" I looked at him and then I looked at Ezra and He had a smile on his face.

"what are you talking about Aria, I love kids" Hardy said and stood up from his spot and walked in the kitchen.

"you're acting really different, your..." I said and shook my head

"I'm what?" Hardy asked with a smile on his face.

"Just ask her Hardy, Don't be shy." Ezra patted his friends back and went around the counter and hugged me from behind.

"Okay, Last night as Ezra and I was riding up the elevator. I told him this was a nice place and that I wanted to put in a housing application." hardy stopped and looked at me...

"Oh, I see. You want to rent one of my unit's?" I smirked...

"Yeah, I do!" hardy replied.

"And you want one in this building?" I questioned..

"Yes, Aria I do." Hardy said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm sorry it's full and this is for low-income families. I just live here to maintain it, and It's one of the thing's that I support. Single Men and Women with Children." I replied with a smile.

"Oh!" Hardy's smile subsided and I turned around to kiss Ezra and walked to the Ice box.

"But if you really want to live in New York, I do have a few other Building's you might want to look at." I turned around and looked at his face. It look like a kid on christmas morning.

"Really, Yeah I'd love that!"

"Great, but if you don't mind. Why the sudden urge to move out here?" I questioned " I thought things were going great with the PR firm in california?"

"I'm going to get Johnathan ready," Ezra said leaving the two of us to talk.

"I missed one appointment and they let me go" Hardy replied looking down at his coffee.

"Just because of that? there must be more to the story." I raised my eyebrow...

"Fine, I missed the appointment because I was sleeping with the bosses wife." Hardy blurted out.

I started to laugh.." You what? what were you thinking?" I asked still laughing.

"What? it sounded like a good Idea at the time" Hardy smirked.

"you're too much, but if you need a job I think I can help you with that?" I said and walked into my office to get all the things I needed for today...

"You see all this... I've worked for weeks to get more donation's from different firms, to take part in saving children and helping out. and so far I've come out short." I said and Hardy raised his I eyebrow and looked at me with confusion. "So since you have a background on public relations, you could. Use your big mouth to get the word out" I smiled.

"And you'll pay me for my services?" Hardy smiled

"You make it sound so sexually, but yes you'll get paid. What was your salary at the firm, I'll double that?" I told him and sat on the stool by the counter.

"Really? You'll double what I got?" Hardy exclaimed

"Yeah, everything my grandparents and I fundraise for, is for the Men, Women and Children in need. And I want other corporations Companies helping out... Look it's not about the money it's about giving a brighter future to the little girls and boys out there. Life is hard, when you don't have nothing so I just want to give what I can." I told him

"That's really great of you Aria, thank you. And I'd love to work for you." Hardy took the job.

"But I do have one rule" I said and grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You are not to touch any of the women in my program. Clear" I told him with a serious face.

"Sure, Boss..." Hardy replied.

"Good, first days task is coming up in an hour go get ready." I told him... Yup this should be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's ...<strong>

It's a good, thing Aria had stolen some of my clothes. Because I didn't bring anything with me to New york. Unlike Hardy who is wearing the same thing he had on the night before... We were finally ready and taking the elevator down when we ran into the maintenance crew, they were painting the inside of a unit on the first floor.

"Hey william," Aria said giving him a hug.

"Good Morning, Miss Patterson. Off to the Central Park?" William had asked when they pulled back from the hug.

"William, I told you to call me Christine, and yes were headed their now" Aria replied.

"Oh...Where's Mr. Patterson?" William questioned and Aria looked at me with grin on her face.

"William, Mike isn't here. I'd like you to meet Ezra Fitz, My fiance'!" Aria said I looked at her with wide eyes. She still wanted to marry me...YES!

"I'm sorry about last night, I knew you didn't know me so I told you I was Mike" I told him shaking his hand.

"You could have just said your name, Christine talk's a lot about you all the time!" william said and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry it's all good things." He finished and nudged Aria, in the arm.

"You have a good, day okay. I've got to get back to work..." william wave and we left the Building, only to find that Aria has a driver waiting for us. To take us to Central Park.

"Aria," I said once the four of us got in, "You have a whole other life here, why didn't you tell me any of this."

She looked at me and then turned to Johnathan and back to me " I don't know, I guess. It's not something that I want to flaunt. I love my life in Rosewood. And when I'm there back home. I'm myself. Not Christine Patterson, working 18-year-old. I'm just Aria, fresh out of high school getting ready for college." She responded and took my hand.

"And I love Aria," I said giving her a kiss.

"Mommy, can you and daddy stop kissing. That's all you guys do" Johnathan exclaimed from his car seat and Hardy giving him a high-five.

"Johnathan I love mommy okay, and when you get older you'll have someone just like her" I told Johnathan and Hardy rolled his eyes.

"So, Hardy are you sure you want to work for Aria" I joked. and she playfully hit my arm.

"Mommy, Hitting is bad." Johnathan scold Aria

I started laughing, "Yes Johnathan mommy hit, daddy what should we do with her?"

Johnathan made a thinking face and snapped his finger and I was surprised he got it right "No ice cream for mommy. That's what she does when I don't listen." Johnathan replied.

"Yes know Ice-cream for mommy" I laughed

"Really, are you guys really going to punish me for that, I'm sorry" Aria said and gave a little pout.

"I think mommy learned her lesson, what do you think? can she have Ice-cream?" I looked at Johnathan

"Okay, mommy but only if you're really sorry" Johnathan spoke.

"I'm really sorry I hit daddy on the arm." Aria said and kissed my arm.

"I forgive you." I told her and she brought her lips up to my ear.

"I'm going to get you back for this Joke Ezra" And she gave my ear a little nibble before turning her attention back to Johnathan.

"You guys are really meant for each other. you're just too much." hardy laughed and continued writing stuff down.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"Welcome to the annul fundraiser For Men, Women and Childern, all the process. Will go to the families in need. So don't be afraid to spend spend spend..." The announcer that was on stage said into the microphone.

"So Aria, where do we start first" Hardy asked as they walked into the park.

"Okay first, call me Chris, Christine or anything other than Aria. and second. Pick a booth and go from there." I tell him and took hold of Johnathan's hand and started walking toward a few women. I turned around and looked at Ezra "Hey follow me, I want to introduce you too a few people."

"Okay, let's go.." Ezra said taking hold of My free hand and walking to one of the Booths.

"Ezra, this is. Jennifer Parson and Her Son nick. She lives in the building that were at."

"It's very nice to meet you Jennifer, and you too nick." Ezra said giving nick a High-five.

"Oh, so you're Ezra...Christine here talks a lot about you." Jennifer said and looked to Me with a smirk.

" So I've heard, Good things I hope" Ezra laughed.

"Don't worry, when Christine gushes about you it's only the good stuff." Jennifer smiled and went back to her business.

"You sure talk about me a lot don't you?" Ezra smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do on my free time Ezra?" I laughed and Ezra, Johnathan and I started to walk around the park marking sure everything was running smooth.

"Ezra, this is Bonnie Martin, She also lives in the same Building and this is her daughter Katie, She's the same age as Johnathan. And to me frank I think Johnathan has some feelings for little Kate here." I smiled.

"Yeah these too, can't seem to stay away from each other." Bonnie replied and Ezra took a glance at Johnathan as He and Katie took hold of each other's hands.

"Their cute together, and it's very nice to meet you bonnie. I hope to see you around." Ezra said and took hold of my hand.

"Hey Chris, if you want you could leave Johnathan here for a while and do your rounds!" Bonnie suggested

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Of course, it's the least I could do. You've done so much for me and Kate, I just wanted to lend a helping hand." Bonnie replied.

"It was all you Bonnie, it was your strength and will power that got you here today." I said and gave Bonnie a hug.

"thank you." I told Bonnie and Ezra and I started walking around again. "So what do you think?" I asked as we stopped off at one of the stands to get a drink.

"I think you're amazing, you should have told me about this a long time ago. I would have loved you help." Ezra smiled and handed me my drink.

I nodded and handed a few dollars to the frank. "Miss, Patterson I can't take your money." He smiled.

"Fine, Ezra hand this money to Frank" I laughed

"Very funny Miss Patterson..." Frank smiled and took the money from Ezra.

"Why didn't he want to take the money?" Ezra asked confused

I looked up at Ezra and smiled " If I tell you this, you can't repeat okay!" I raised my eyebrow. and waited for Ezra... After he nodded I continued.

"Frank is a single father, the mother of his child was into some heavy drug's and well. she used to beat his son. But Frank didn't have a whole lot of money just a few dollars. One day I was just walking around the mainstrip and ran into Frank and his son James. They lived on the street...So I helped him out." I smiled.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, my grandparents franchises a few of the Tasty Hot Dogs stand here in New York. When I told my Grandparents about Frank they, Gave him an offer and a way out. He now own's one of his own hot dog stands and his son is one of the best readers in his second grade class." I told Ezra.

"I'm so proud of you Aria, I'm speechless" Ezra spun me around and gave me a passionate kiss to the lips, when we pulled apart a few people look at us funny...

Ezra and I both started laughing as we continued to walk around the park. I can't explain how nice this is. Ezra and I having a great time and not one person in the world care. That Ezra and I were once in a student-teacher relationship. Even though the whispers and the rumors about Ezra and I. subsided it's still there. But out here, were free. Free to be affectionate, free to hold hands and smile at each other. free to have a full length conversation and not have to worry if the person next to you, is going to start a new rumor and most of all free from Jackie and Jason...Yes I'm most defiantly loving today.

**Here's some fluff for you hope you enjoyed reading it. Please don't for get to review as always. I love hearing for you. And just a question. Is there anything you want to see happen next in this story... See you when I update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ezra...**

Aria and I have been on good terms all day, and I feel like I could walk on the moon now. Just watching and learning what Aria does out here in New York is amazing. I wish she would have told me about all of this sooner. Just that she's changing so many lives with these families, is very touching and heartfelt. I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with this amazing women two year's ago. And now I just want to tie the knot. If I know Aria, and I believe I do. She doesn't' care for a big wedding just as long as her friends and family is around. And that's all I can ask for...

"Ezra you've been so quite are you okay?" Aria asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I'm great" I told her with a smile."I'm just thinking that's all"

"oh! care to share" Aria smiled up at me, I just love looking into those big beautiful Hazel eye's of hers. And soon enough I'll have another Kid to add to the fitz gene.

"Ezra, are you sure your okay." Aria asked full of concern in her voice. "I've just asked you some thing and you totally drifted off."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of us, and I want to get married Aria." I blurted out.

"What?" Aria asked looking at me really confused.

"Look I've asked you to marry me three times now. And the first time you told me NO! and the second and third time you said yes but then we got into a fight and you threw the ring in my face" I laughed. "I want to marry you NOW!" I exclaimed and everyone at the fundraiser stop what they were doing and started to stare.

"Ezra claim down." Aria said taking my hand and pulling off to the side. "we can't get married now. I'm in the middle of something"

"I know that. what about after words, I'll call your parents and they can call your grandparents. Then I'll call the girls they can all get here in less than four hours." I looked at her with pleaded eyes.

"I don't know Ezra, this all seems rushed" Aria said turning away from me.

"Aria, I don't want to lose you again." I sighed and turned her around to face me. "Look what you've done here, you've created a whole New York family. I just want to start my family with you and Johnathan today" I smiled "Let's get married"

Aria looked at me like I was crazy and I didn't blame her. I felt a little crazy right now too...

"Ezra, your just overly excited right now." Aria said taking my hands "We should think about this more, before jumping into marriage"

"What?" I asked shocked my that statement "Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, more than anything." Aria sighed and looked around. "I don't want to get married in New York Ezra. I want to be in Rosewood, where I grew up. Where my friends and family is. Where your friends are. I want your family to be there, and by the way I haven't even meant them yet."

"Fine" I said and walked away. I feel like every time I want to take one step forward with Aria, she shut's me down. What am I thinking, She doesnt want to marry me.

"Ezra...Ezra" I heard Aria calling my name but I just kept on walking until she ran up to me and pulled me to a stop "Ezra... I want to marry you, don't you get that."

"I get that Aria, I heard you loud and clear." I sighed "What I don't get is what's the point if we get married here, or in Rosewood. As long as were together we're happy."

"Rosewood's my home, Ezra... It's my home" Aria croaked with a few tears leaving her eyes and running down her cheek.

I closed my eyes and pulled Aria in for a hug, "I'm sorry..." I said trying to hold in a few tears of my own "I just... I love you so much and I feel like if we wait any longer I'll lose you" Aria pulled away and I wiped her tears off her cheek.

"I love you, with all my heart. I want to marry you, can't you just accept my wishes of getting married in Rosewood?" Aria said still with tears in her eyes..

"yes... yes i'm sorry I tried to push you into marring me tonight!" I said and pulled her face in for a kiss... "I love you Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra!" Aria said standing on her tippy toes to give me a kiss when she just stopped and looked over my shoulder... "Roger?" Aria exclaimed running up to this random guy...

"Who the hell is Roger" I asked as Aria went running...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria...<strong>

"Omg, Roger! How are you?" I had asked pulling away from him.

"I've been great! How are you?" Roger said pulling me in for another hug.

"I'm great... Just working is all." I replied with a smile "It's so great to see you again. what are you doing in New York? And why haven't you called?" I asked in excitement.

"I did call. your number had changed, So I called your grandparents and they told me you were here. and here I am" Roger responded. "So what's going on?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows while looking at Ezra.

"Hey he's mine. Come I'll introduce you!" I said pulling Roger along with me.

"Ezra? This is Roger, Roger meet Ezra Fitz" I said with a smile.

"Oh, Ezra!" Roger smirked "Hope you've taken good care of my girl here" Roger said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him...

"Excuse me!" Ezra exclaimed "What is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" I said so confused.

"Is this why you come to New York? To be with this guy?" Ezra yelled and walk away from us.

"What the hell just happen?" I turned to Roger and he had made the same confused look as me.

"Ezra" I said while Roger and I ran after him "Ezra What the hell?" I said stopping him once again from running off.

"Aria! I understand now why you don't want to get married. You were just playing me for a fool" Ezra yelled.

"Ezra, Roger is just a friend." I told him...

"Really cause the two of you really look comfortable back there!" Ezra spoke with anger in his voice, but he was totally mistaken.

"Ezra you've got it all wrong." I said taking my hands in his. "Roger is gay, and he has a boyfriend name Mark." I told him with a smile.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry" Ezra said taking his hands out of mine and rubbing his face. "I thought"

"Don't worry Ezra, I get that all the time" Roger laughed and shook Ezra's hand.

I just started laughing so hard..."I'm sorry but Ezra you should have seen your face. I would never cheat on you." I told him and gave Ezra a kiss...

"I'm sorry Aria, I just saw the two of you and..." I stopped him.

"I know Ezra don't worry, I still love you. But it was really cute to see the Jealous side" I laughed again and Ezra pulled me in for a hug. I looked up into his eyes. "How about we make a deal?" I asked still looking at him

"About what?" asked Ezra

"How about next week, when we go back to Rosewood. We start planning a real wedding?" I smiled and saw his face lit up.

"Really?" Ezra grin was from ear to ear...

"Yes, Really!" we pulled each other in from another heated kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is a family fuction and that kiss is not so family like." Roger implied and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" hardy asked as he came walking up to us.

"Nothing" The three of us said and went about our business...

**I know this chapter sucked but next chapter wedding plans. So any idea's... Review thank's a million.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took awhile for me to update this. And thank you to all my readers, you guys are awesome. Sorry in advance for all the grammar and typo's and what not. **

"Ezra let's just call a wedding planner!" I begged once again, for what seem like the hundredth time.

Ezra came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, of the master bedroom "Aria, you wanted to get married in rosewood, at least let us plan it"

"But it would be so much easier" I whinned and gave a little pout.

"Come on, we already know what the colors are. The rest would be a piece of cake" he walked over to me.

"Speaking of cake, I want Red Velvet, Hands down" I smiled up at him

He gave me a kiss and pulled away "I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned down to kiss me again and my phone went off.

"Hold that thought" I told him and reached for my phone "It's my grandmother,"

" hey grandma what's up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria want's a wedding planner, but what can she do that we can't? None of us has school yet, so we have time. Plus we already know what colors and cake we want, it should be easy. I walked out of the room, to give Aria her privacy. And went to check Johnathan.

"what are you doing buddy?" I asked leaning up against the doorway,

"Just coloring daddy!" he sounded so sweet " Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him surprised. " Of course you can ask me anything" I told him and took a seat, on the chair.

"who's Jason daddy?"

"Where did you hear that name from?" we never talked about Jason, when Johnathan was in the room.

"Mommy was yelling at him. This morning at the store" he looked up at me

"You saw him at the store?" I asked in shock

Johnathan nodded his head "He was really mean to mommy."

I stood up " Stay here, okay bud" I said and left the room

I walked into the master bedroom, and Aria was still on the phone. I waited till she got off.

"why didn't you tell me, you ran into Jason this morning?" my protective mode kicked in.

"who told you that?" she tried to beat around the question

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked again, trying to get some answers

"Ezra it was nothing" she lied. when she lies she doesn't look me in the eye.

I shook my head and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Aria yelled out.

"I will not stand there, and be lied to" I said and walked out of the house. it didn't take long before Aria ran up to me.

"Ezra you need to stop, and listen to me for a minute." she grabbed my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I took in a deep breath and looked Ezra in the eyes " my lawyers handed Jason, the paper work terminating his parental rights. And handing everything over to me." I told him

"Did he hurt you?" he was pissed "And don't lie to me Aria"

"come with me, back into the house please" I pulled him along with me once we got into the house, I took off my long sleeve shirt. To show the grip marks from Jason.

Ezra went postal and punched the wall " You should have fucking, told me this Aria" he yelled.

"Language Ezra!" I yelled "I'm sorry, but Toby saw everything and took care of it" I told him

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Ezra swore again.

"you know what?" I don't have time for this" I said and ran back upstairs.

"What are you doing Aria?" Ezra said taking my suitcase away.

"Ezra I need that" I said pulling random dress clothes from the closet " I have to go out-of-town, for a few days. My grandparents got stuck in california. And she needs me to show a suite to a couple of people"

"what about this conversation? Are we just going to leave it at that?" he said and through the suitcase down.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him "why don't you come with me, let loose a bit.

"Really? Aria Vegas?"

"Yeah and if it makes you feel any better, you can bring Hardy. I'll give him some time off." I finished

"Aria, I'm still upset about this"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you, Ezra. Come with me?"

he took my right arm and looked at the imprint from Jason, and gave it a kiss

"Come on, start packing. we have two hours until the Jet gets here" I told him and his eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"jet?" I said with wide eyes "we're going to Vegas in a jet?"

"well a private plane, but yeah!" Aria responded, while pulling out a few more suitcases.

"Aria, I've never really asked. But I really want to know" I trailed off

"On the plane Ezra, I'll tell you on the plane"

She said running into Jonathan's room.

**PLLPLLPLL**

It took us about an hour to pack and we headed to the airport. we cheeked in and made our way toward the gates, but the plane still wasn't there yet. so we decided to just lounge around. And that;s when I saw her, Jackie. " shit" I whispered.

"You know Ezra, we really have to talk about your swearing." Aria was giving Johnathan his snacks. "Aria, jackies here." As soon as the words left, my mouth Jackie strolled up.

"Hey Ezra"

"hello Jackie" I said trying to be nice." what are you doing here?" I question

Aria looked up and glared at the two of us. " You remember Linda Roberts right? we're going to Vegas for her wedding party for a few days."

"that's nice, well you have fun." I said and tried to get away.

"wait Z, where are you guys going?" she was holding my arm.

I pulled out of her grasp "Vegas" I mumble

"Where?"

"I'm going to Vegas" I said getting so annoyed

"Oh really! what hotel are you standing at?

"Patterson Towers" aria jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra looked really uncomfortable, so when Jackie asked what hotel. I shook my head and jumped in.

"Patterson towers" I answered and started to take a sip, of my water.

"that's where we're going" jackie smirked and I sprayed my water all over her.

"your staying there?" I looked at her up and down.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" she was getting wise with me.

I laughed "No problem at all, you have fun in Vegas now." I said and pulled Ezra with me.

"Aria you never told me, your family is THE Patterson" Ezra said in shock.

"It never came up, But what difference does it make?" I asked

"It doesnt' I'm just shock that's all" he replied.

"Look it never changed, the real me. I'm still the Aria Montgomery you fell in love with, two years ago." I kissed him, but I knew he was still racking his brain for more answers.

After everything had settled down, the plane had pulled up. And we filed in, while it was being refueled.

"hello again Mr. Parks" I said giving him a hug.

"How are you Christine"

"I"m good, this is Ezra Fitz. My fiance'" I gestured " And this is David Parks, our captain." They shook hands and David said we would be, taking off in twenty minutes. So we should just relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I walked onto the plane and was speechless, Aria really did have a double life. She's well-traveled, and not to mention loaded. And I can't help but think, I will never fit in. She introduced me to the captain, and we all took our seats. Getting ready for take off.

"So Christine, what's the story" I said while buckling my seat belt.

"well my great-grandfather, started Patterson towers, hotel. so many years ago. And it had been passed down to my grandfather, and one day it's going to be mines" she explained "Have you ever been there?" She asked me

"Yeah Once, your room rates Are very expensive" I complained.

"Yeah, I know. I told my grandparents, and they said. when the deed is in my name then, I can do what I please" She sigh " but until then, they just want me running it. learn the ropes a little more."

I nodded my head and took in a few breaths just taking everything in.

"You know Ezra, what's mine is yours" she smiled.

"what?" I stuttered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I smiled when Ezra went, speechless. " I wouldn't be here without you... YOu and Johnathan. But if you don't want it, I'll sign everything over to Mike" I told him

"You would do that ? give everything up for me?" Ezra asked wiping his face.

"Of course, in a heart beat." I replied without a second to spear.

"I can't ask you to do that, look at how many lives you've changed. YOur a natural." Ezra lean over and kiss me. "I love you"

"I love you to, Ezra" I smiled and looked over at Johnathan who was fast asleep.

"Let's take a nap, looking at Johnathan is really making me tired." I said and reclined my chair.

**PLLPLL**

I was awoken a few hours later. With someone shaking my arm " Ms. Patterson" Mr. Parks said "We're here"

I nodded my head and notice Ezra and Johnathan was gone "where's?"

David pointed to the cock pit, before I could even finish. I thanked him and walked over. Taking my phone out and snapping a picture. "this is such a photo up" I said and Johnathan, hopped off of Ezra's lap.

"Mommy, you slept really long" Johnathan gave me a hug "love you mommy."

I smiled and hugged john a little tighter " I love you, to baby" I said giving him a kiss on the head " you ready to see, Brittney?"

"Yes, Aunty Brittney is so much fun!" he exclaimed and wiggled out of my arms.

Ezra walked up to me and embraced me with a hug " Love you, too mommy." He laughed

"I love you, too daddy" I smiled and we walked off the plane, to the limo that was waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"So I was thinking, once we get settled in the room. You and I can go out to dinner or something?" Aria whispered in my ear.

"what about Johnathan?" I asked

"He'll be with the nanny" Aria said seductively, while nibbling on my ear.

"Sound's like a very, great plan" I winked at her.

The rest of the ride to the Hotel, was in silence. Until we pulled up, in the back of the parking lot. There must have been at least 15 people waiting for Aria. Once she got out, she was ambushed. Ms. Patterson, please sign this. There's a problem with that. Aria was being pulledin all, kinds of directions. I just had to stop her, this can't be good for the baby.

So when Aria ran past me, I pulled her back. And the security tried to stop me, until Aria shook her head and he backed off. It's understandable, cause no one knows me here. But I had to put my foot down, when it came for the well-being of Aria. And my family.

"You need to slow down" I ordered her.

She took in a breath of air " Ezra, I wish I can. My grandmother didn't tell me, everything was in chaos" she replied

"Aria"

"Hey!" Aria covered my mouth and opened her eyes wide.

I nodded and Aria released "I'm sorry, Christine. Just take 20 minutes, we just landed and your already working three times as hard. We didn't even get to the room.

"Fine" She replied and went behind the service desk, taking a walkie-talkie with her. "Okay let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

We finally made it up to the room, and I just plopped down on the couch. I was just here for half an hour, and I was getting pulled left and right. When I spoke to my grandmother, she didn't tell me I would have to sign. And authorizedfor things. But I guess that all comes, with the business. But then again, I thought that's why we hired managers. "Ugh" I said out loud."

"Aria, I thought you were just showing a suite?" Ezra sat beside me.

"YOu and me both, my feet is killing me" I cried " I wore the wrong heels, for this."

Ezra took off my heels, and started to rub my feet. But just as he started, someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" Ezra said pushing my feet off

"no, I'll get it." I said and yell "It's open" I laughed

"Smooth Aria" Ezra laughed with me

"Welcome back to Vegas, Aria" Brittney said as she entered the living room.

"Hey Brittney, this is Ezra Fitz, Ezra this is Brittney. Jonathan's nanny."

"Brittney here is the only one that knows, who I am" Ezra raised his eyebrow" well, beside you of course" I kicked Ezra to continue massaging my feet.

"Yes, I told Aria I would go with her to rosewood. But she wants a normal life there" Brittney smile "but we all know, her life is anything but normal" She winked at me.

"Britt" I said and just went into reason. there was no need in keeping it a secret "Besides the girls, Brittney also knew about our relationship" I told Ezra, there was no point in lying.

"What?" Ezra was in a little shock mode. "Aria?"

"Hey. we were having problems, and I was in new york. So I needed someone to vent to" I smiled " how was the family reunion?" I asked quickly changing the subject. which didn't go unnoticed from Ezra.

"It was a blast, I dont get to see my family much. With all the traveling I do. So it was pretty awesome." Brittney looked so sad.

"Britt, You know if you want time off. You can just ask, I'll give it to you." I smiled.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" I smiled and soon after the walkie-talkie went off.

"Ms. Patterson, sorry to bother you. But your wanted in the lobby."

"Duty calls" I mumbled.

**I have no Idea why I picked Vegas. I guess cause I was watching the show Las Vegas at the time. And it sounded like fun. So here it is. I know this chapter seems jumpy. MY BAD. **


	19. Wedding Bells

Ezra and I finally had some time to ourselves. It's a good thing we're in Vegas, and everything... well mostly everything was still open. It's now past 12 and as I like to call it, the _"weirdo time"._ that's when all the drunks and crazy people Rome the strip. People who just likes to party, but I didn't mind. But the best thing about Vegas, beside the gambling. Which I can't do, is the sights. It's like Vegas comes' alive after 12. I love walking down the strip and taking in all the lights and street performers, it's beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Ezra squeezed my hand.

I sighed and looked up at him " Yeah, just a little tired" I gave him a slight smile.

He stopped me from walking "We could go back up stairs, and just order room service?" Ezra asked with concern

"Ezra, I'll be fine. And so will the baby, let's just enjoy our time."

"I'm worried about you!" Ezra gave me a peck to the lips

"Let's go get something to eat, cause I"m straving" I smiled and tugged him along.

Ezra and I walked a few more blocks, deciding which restaurant we should eat at. Finally we just walked into Beso Steakhouse, it was a small. candle lite restaurant, prefect for the two of us.

"Hi can I get. A small, medium rare steak. with sour cream. and a root beer please" I said as soon as the waiter came our way.

"I'll have the same, but I want a sprite instead." Ezra winked at me.

"So when do you want to get married?" I asked starting a conversation.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, then took hold of my hands " months ago" he answered

"I'm Serious" I shook my head.

"Me to, we could have been married by now aria" he gave my hands a kiss.

"I know, but there's so much going on. I want to set a date" I sighed " I just want it to be perfect"

"Aria listen to me. At the rate were going, we'll be lucky if we get married next year." Ezra let out a nervous laugh "But if you want to have a long engagement, then that's fine with me."

I laughed " Your not serious? about having a long engagement?" I asked curious

"Aria if you would. i would take you to the nearest chapel, and tie the knot tonight. But you don't want that." Ezra was getting a little frustrated.

I pulled my hands back "why are you getting upset?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"I'm not" I said and ran my hand through my hair

"Ezra, tell me what are you so scared of?"

I looked her straight in the eyes "losing you" I said and pressed my lips together, as the waiter brought over our food.

We ate dinner in silence, after that. And every time I glanced up to take a look at Aria, it looked like she was deep in thought. I dont' know why but when I'm with Aria, it's like magic. She makes my life feel complete, and whole. i don't want to lose her. "I love her, so much."

"Ezra?" Aria pulled me out of my thoughts "I'm sorry, and your right"

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Can you say that again?" I smiled at her

"Shut-up" she took hold of my hands " I love you, and your right. We should get married. it doesn't matter where we get married, as long as we're together."

"Tonight? you want to get married tonight?" my face lit up

"only if you'll still have me?" I pulled her in for a kiss

"till the day i die" I said and kissed her again. "I love you, but what about rosewood?"

"It'd still be there" Aria said with true passion " And plus, we can always have another wedding, one with friends and family."

"Aria, I love you. And I may have pushed us to get married. But I don't want you to regret this." I said making sure she's alright with her choice.

she took in a breath of air and placed one of my hands, on her baby bump and the other on her heart. "I want this, we want this. So let's do it"

"Alright, let's do this" I smiled, she couldn't make me even more ecstatic. As I am now.

Aria and I were in a make out mode right outside the restaurant, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me Ms."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"what are you doing here?" I was shock he was supposedto be, in california with my grandparents.

"No, hello for you brother?" mike acted insulted " Grandpa gave me the weekend off, so I came here." Mike answered

"hello mike" Ezra chimed in and shook his hand

"How did you know where I was? I looked at him curious

" I went to the hotel, and Robert said that you and mr. fitz walked down the strip" Mike shrugged " so here I am."

"you're lying mike, grandpa didn't gave you the weekend off" I yelled

"Christine clam down. I'm not lying he really did" Mike pulled me to the side. "look it was nothing but mergers going on. I was going crazy, I don't know how you stuck it out. But I think once I get the atlantic city account I'm selling"

"And you told grandpa about this?" I asked still not believing him

"Yeah, I did. he told me to take the weekend off, and that you we're in Vegas. I'm not lying" Mike looked me in the eyes the whole time.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was going go check out some shows. since I can't gamble" Mike laughed.

"Well Ezra and I" I stopped to look at him, when he smiled and I saw him nod I continue. "Are getting married tonight. And I want you to come" I said in excitement.

Mikes jaw dropped " What the hell took you so long?" Mike exclaimed in excitement "So Ezra are you ready to become a Patterson?" Mike joked.

"I think I can handle it" Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist.

We started walking down the main strip again, looking for the nearest chapel, And I can't help but think. I'm really getting married, when i wake up in the morning. I'm going to be Mrs. Fitz.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria has been quiet since we started walking down the strip "I hope she's not getting cold feet." but i most certainly wouldn't blame her, im now getting a little scared myself. "maybe I pushed too much for this?" As much as I love Aria, maybe we should set a date and get married in rosewood. "No stupid, Aria is your soul mate "the love of your' life." Till death do us part..." I told myself once again.

I smiled to myself and looked at my hand, that was entwined with Aria's. it's great how are hands fit, so perfectly together. And when we kiss, the passion I feel coming from her lips. sends butterflies trough my veins. " I love this woman, she is my other half" another smile appeared on my face, as I realize Aria had stop walking.

"Look Ezra" Aria pointed to the sign "happiness Chapel" I whispered.

" This is great, are you ready?" I wanted to make sure one last time before we say I do!

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips to hers " More than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She kissed me, wrapping my arms around her back. I pulled her closer , so our bodies we're touching.

"YOu guys need to stop. Christine is already pregnant!" Mike broke us out of our passionate street kissing.

"Excuse me?" Aria, playfully slapped mikes arm.

"I'm kidding. Are you sure you want to marry her?" mike joked again.

"More than anything" i said and we walked hand in hand. through the doors

"welcome to happiness chapel, how may I be of services tonight?"

"We want to tie the knot of course" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria'S POV:<strong>

My mind was racking in craziness. I can't believe, what I'm about to do. But Ezra and I arent' anything but, normal so why start now? When we walked into the chapel, I took in my surroundings. It looked really normal, simple. Not over done, with props and costums. "Thank god for that" i thought to myself.

I squeezed Ezra's hand as the guy in a tailor suit greeted us.

"I want a simple, but traditional style, ceremony." I spoke first.

"No dress up's?" Ezra pouted " Simple would be great" he kisses my hand

"Great, I'm Andrew and If you want there are some wedding dresses in the back, and for the gentle man there's also tux's in the back. But women to right and gentleman to the left." he gestured with his hands. " but first here's some paper work for, the two of you to sign. Then I need your forms of ID, and I'll copy that and hand it back.

Ezra and I both reached for our ID's and handed it over. While we signed the forms he went in back, i guess to copy it. And since Ezra has really bad hand writing, I have the pleasure of filing it out.

"So would you like to carry on the Patterson name?" Mike looked at Ezra when i asked the question "But just to I let you know, it's nothing but work. I mean"

"Aria relax" Ezra smiled and rubbed my back "If that's what you want, you know I would be more than happy to help out and carry the name. It would be nice to work for my income."

"Ezra you remember, what's mine is yours. I mean we're set for life" I said and continued signing the paper work " You know if you want you can take some time off, from teaching and start working on your second book." I winked at him.

"I'll think about it. But in the mean time, I want to continue teaching."

"Okay, sign here and we're done" i said getting all giddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Mike and I were in the changing rooms. when I started thinking of aria's proposal, about taking some time off for my writing. Although I've already started my second book. And I'm a bit scared of how it's going to turn out, I mean the first book was just a few short stories put together. And the second is my life, but not only mines' but Aria's too. It's about our "Forbidden lOve" well, that's the work in progress tittle I'm going with. But it seems to fit.

"Ezra are you okay? your sweating man" mike broke me out of my train of thoughts.

"yeah I'm just thinking" I replied and started to fix my tie. "can I ask you something?" I turned from the mirror and looked at mike.

he laughed "Are we going to have a bromance? sure ask away"

I shook my head "why doesn't Aria just use, her first name? why all the secrets?" I mean you seem fine with using your first name."

"well ever since we were kids, Aria was always treated like an adult, she wanted life apart from the rich" he rubbed the back of his neck "really aria and I don't care for the rich and famous. our childhood, was nothing but complicated. So when Aria got pregnant, she made herself a double life. When she has to work and order people around, she's Christine Patterson and in rosewood she's just regular Aria Montgomery, fresh out of high school. Ready to marry her former english teacher/ soul mate." Mike went into a fit of giggles "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist to add that last part in."

"Yeah, well. I still think she should go for her first name. Make Aria known as Aria." I said and took a seat next to mike "why do you use your first name, and not your middle?" I asked curious cause won't people start noticing that Mike and Christine are related and Christine is Aria.

"Because, frankly I don't give a shit. I want to play sports, I want my life to be my own. I don't want to be 21 and running a business. i want to be free."

"You can have it both ways, look at Aria. She has best of both worlds... Is that why you ran away?" I smiled.

"yeah and look at how hard Aria's working to get both worlds, and wait. You knew I ran away?" Mike what a little shock.

I gave me a look "Mike? Aria and I aren't stupid! She might be okay with this now, but once we're behind closed doors. I'm sure your sister is going to give you a few words." I patted his back "Come on, show time."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Ms. Patterson, it's so lovely to see you. I'm Erica, and I can help you in you'r dress if you want."

"How do you know who I was?" I questioned, I have never saw this person before.

"I work part time at the hotel. I'm sorry I saw you this afternoon, and meant to introduce myself. But you looked pretty busy. I'm one of the new cocktail waitresses"

I smiled at her "Well, it's great to have you on my staff"

"Thank you. so about that dress? we did have some new ones come in, and judging by your style. your really different." Erica stepped out of the room, for a few minutes.

When she came back, and showed me the dress. I was in awe. Even though it really wasn't my style, it till had a small flow to it.

"So this dress is a strapless A-line gown features an exquisite fern design made of beaded embroidery and metallic and slik thread" Erica explained and I went into a fit of giggles.

"Did they make you say that? i asked in between laughters.

Erica started laughing "No, I just read the tag" she showed me the back of the dress.

"That was funny, now help me put it on" I said and started taking my shirt off.

"I didn't know you were pregnant" Erica said in shock after she saw my small baby bump. "how far along are you?"

"about 11 to 12 weeks" I replied and slipped the dress on, it's a good thing it's really simple.

"wow" she gasped out as she slipped on the dress "it fits you like a glove" she said in excitement.

"yeah, it really does" I said as I looked in the floor length mirror. I turned around and looked at her "if you don't mind me asking, why are you working two jobs?" are you saving for school?"

"Well no, rent is too high and I also have a child at home to take care of. My daughter Ashley, her father passed away just after she was born." Erica had shed a few tears.

"I'm so sorry." I said and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's alright, you can't prevent car accident's. Are you ready?" She asked as we pulled away.

"Yes, I am." we walked toward the door. I stopped her just as she reached for the handle "why don't you come see me tomorrow. I might be able to help" I offered

"What? i don't want to bother you"

"Your not. And I insist, you see me tomorrow. Or you'r fired" I joked

"Alright Alright" she smiled and open the door.

I stepped out first, only to run into Mike.

"I figured since dad's not here, I can walk you down"

"I'd love that" I told him and pulled Mike in for a hug " I love you, Mike"

"I love you, too sis now lets go get your man" Mike put his arm out for me.

**I've never been to a Vegas Chapel, but I'm guessing that's how the thing. Pretty much goes. Hope you enjoyed this. I kinda had fun writing it. I'll update the second half soon. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	20. Up yours JACKIE

**Okay, so this chapter ain't all that. But I just wanted to give you something. So here it is. I know it's short. But the next chapter, is going to be longer... As for the wedding, I haven't been to one. So I don't know how this thing goes. I only watched the one's on T.V, so this is what you get. LOVE YA!**

**I have nothing to do with PLL **

"Do you take this man to love and to hold from this day forward. as long as you both shall live"

Aria looked into my eyes "I do " she said yes through her tears.

"I now pronounce, you man and wife. you may kiss you bride"

I looked at Aria "first kiss as husband and wife."I whispered and pulled her to me.

"I love you, Mrs. Fitz and thank you"

"For what?"

I smiled "Making me the happiest man on the planet" I said and kissed her again.

Aria and I walked down the aisle and back into her dressing room

"that was such a rush" Aria exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"God your beautiful" Aria has this glow to her. it's just making her shine.

"I love you my handsome husband" we both lean in and meant for a passionate kiss.

"let's get out of here" I winked at her and went back to the mens dressing room.

"congratulations bro, welcome to the family" mike gave me a hug.

"thanks man, but you do know aria, wants another one. in rosewood"

"I figured. so I was thinking, now that your family. would you take over the atlantic city account?"

"what? mike are you sure, you want to give it up?" I was in shock he asked me.

"Yeah, I want my life back. I don't want to be tied down."

"I would have to talk with your sister, but I don't know" I said confused

"just talk with aria, and let me know. beside's it's not mine till I turn 21 because of the gaming license"

"Gaming license?"

"yeah Patterson towers, isn't officially aria's until the license is in her name, with she turns 21. So if aria wanted to sell she could. "mike explain "but we both know that aint going to happen.

"I've never saw aria work as hard as she does, I just wish she would as for help" I said as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"hey what's going on?" I asked because they took longer than I did.

"Nothing" Mike and Ezra said at the same time. And both looked at each other.

"Okay, so I'm going to play dumb. And make like nothing is going on." I smiled at them "So I'm wide awake, and I think I want to play with my new husband" I joked

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pleas stop!" mike whined "at least wait until your behind closed doors, before you start attacking each other."

we all started laughing "that sounds like something, Hanna would say" I said in between my fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Mike Ezra and I finally made it back to the hotel. today what started off as a crazy and stressful morning, turns out to have a wonderful, and adventurous evening. And I wouldn't change my disionfor anything in the world. I'm so proud of my self, at this very moment. that ifeel like, Ican take on the world as Aria fitz. I don't feel like Ihave to hide my self, anymore. and it's all thanks to my husband. "God I love say that" Ezra fitz my husband.<p>

I was so wrapped up in my thought I didn't even hear, my won securitystopping me. From going onto the elevator, Ezra and mike broke me our of it.

Mike slapped me on the arm "that hurt" I yelled and slapped him back.

"I'm sorry Freddie, what is it?"

"we have a few problems, I know we usually through them out. but they are guest at the hotel, and they know Mr. Fitz. they kept talking about Ezra fitz and Aria Montgomery!" Freddie explained the situation.

I nodded my head and looked at Ezra "so much for quiet time"

"Christine,what are you going to do?" Mike asked as we started walking toward the bar. I stopped and looked at them.

"first call me Aria, I'm tired of living a double life." I smiled at them

"wait a minute. yourdropping your middle name?' Ezra is full of excitement

"yeah I am, from now on, I'm Aria Patterson Fitz"

"ilove it. " Ezra pulled me in for a kiss

when we pulled away, the staff that was around us started to clap"

"it's about time aria, and congratulations. Erica called me after your guys left the chapel" Marie said, she's one of my cocktail waitresses

"You guys knew?" I was in somewhat of a shock

"Of course, your grand parents talk about you all the time: she replied and went about her business

"wow, I feel free" I told Ezra and mike "now lets deal with you ex!"

"do what you have to do Aria, I wont stop you!" Ezra said and winked at me.

we walked into the bar, and right up to jackie and her friends. they securitywas all around me just in case. but I knew I could handle this.

"what's going on here?" I said in a professional tone.

"isn't it passed your bed time" jackie slurred a little. "Ezra you need, to take this little child back to bed."

"excuse me? But I'mgoing to have to askyou to leave" I was getting really annoyed

"is this your ex student?' one of the women pointed out.

"Another round of shots" jackie yelled out.

"No. that'sit for them" I said.

"Excuse me! but aren'tyou underage? what are you even doing in Vegas?" Jackie stood up.

"Jackie sit down, your drunk" Ezra tried to help

Jackiepushed me to the side, and tried to rub on Ezrasexually. I told the security to stand down. "Jackie you need to go back to your room, or get out of the hotel."

"You know what Aria, Make me!" Jackie smirked.

"that'sfine by me" I motion for security, and looked at jackie and her friends. "Please escort them back, to their rooms. For the rest of the night."

"you can't do that. you little slut" one of the woman spoke

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Linda, and Ihave a suite here. we all do" she slurred

Inodded "well Linda, I hope you enjoyed your stay here. cause none of you are welcomedback." Ismiled "but since Iheard it's your bacheloretteparty. i don't want to, come off as a bitch. I'll comp your rooms and drinks."

I started to walk away when they started yelling "you have knowright, you bitch" jackie yelled

I walked right up to jackie, ready to slap her face. Until Ezra grabbed me by the waist "aria your better than that!" he whispered

I nodded "Ihave every right to through you out, you see I own this hotel. so there's not much you can do about it. set them up at he palms. I want them out of my hotel." I command.

"Yes Ms. Patterson" Freddie spoke.

"Fitz" Ezra spoke out.

"Excuse me sir?" Freddie, obviously didn't hear the news

"Aria and I got married, her last name is FITZ!"

"NO" Jackie yelled "you married her? how could you?"

Ezra smirked "it was easy Jackie." he looked at me " I love her, with all my heart and soul." And lean down to kiss me.

"Have a good weekend Jackie. I sure am..." I laughed.

**Take that Jackie. For some reason, I hate her gutz. She just irratz, and I can't stand her. But in interviews and stuff she's so nice. DAMN you, sometimes it's hard to write her part, cause I think of her on the show. And then the you tube interviews pop's into my head... okay end of rambling. see you next chapter, sorry for mistakes. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ezra's POV:**

I didn't get much sleep last night, with all the excitement that happen. I'm proud to say that ihave the most amazing person sleeping next to me. and I get to call her my wife. As I lay here beside her, watching as her chest slowly lifts up and down from her soft breaths of air. I fell like I got the, greatest gift last night. the part where aria and isaid "I do." The way her face just lite up in excitement, as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. the way we made love last night. everything that we shared, I wouldn't change that for the world. but out of everything that happen in that 24 hour window. I can't bemore than thrilled, aria came out of her shell and revealed to everyone her true identity. even though she kept Patterson, as her trade mark name. She announced that she was no longer hiding under the name Christine. From this day forward she is now Aria. "My aria. Mrs. Aria Patterson Fitz." I whispered as I traced small circles on arias baby bump "god, I hope you're a girl" I whispered again.

"why don't you want another boy running around?" Aria turned her head and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fitz" I leaned down and gave my wife a kiss.

"Good morning, what time is it?" aria asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"About 11" I answered

"Shit... I'm late" aria sprang up and off the bed " i have that showing today remember?"

"Aria relax" I laughed " Mike said he'll take care of it, besides I want to talk to you about something" I told her and patted for her to come back to the bed.

"what is it?" aria asked full of concern

"Mike asked if we wanted to take over the atlantic city account!" I said

"he what? Ezra as good as it sounds, what about school? I still want my degree." she started rambling

"Aria Breathe... I told Mike we'll think about it, and talk it over. I know how you feel, I love teaching and I want you to go and get your degree"

" I know but if he sells, when the time comes it's not going to be Patterson's anymore. and I really don't know how I feel about that!"

"Aria if you really want it. we can have it. but your already working three times as hard, and with school coming around the corner and plus this baby. I want you to take time for yourself" I pleaded.

"I think I'm going to be sick" aria said and ran into the bathroom. which I followed

"are you alright?"

"yeah morning sickness, I can't wait till that's over." aria smiled and started to brush her teeth.

'mommy, daddy open the door." Johnathan yelled.

"coming buddy" I said and grabbed a shirt.

"morning daddy!' Johnathan extended his arms for me to pick him up.

"Morning bud!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

My mind was spinning out of control, at the news Ezra just told me.I might sound selfish, but I really want the business to stay family. maybe I can talk to mike. and plus, "why is it he can talk to Ezra about this and not me?" I mean we grew up around the business, besides what we learn in school. the family business is all we know. "how can he give it up just like that?" Maybe I can talk Ezra into, getting his gaming licence. and we both can take over, both hotels. besides i just sign off big clients. and room suites, to people who wants to rent it out... But if we own it, we can change the rules so we're not traveling as much. cause until than, I'm still following my grandparents rules. In running the business.

I walked out of the bathroom, and heard Johnathan giggling. Ezra was tickling his fee. "My two boys" I said and joined them on the bed.

"Morning mommy" Johnathan gave me a hug

"morning sweetie. Where's Brittney?"

"In the living room, reading the paper" Johnathan said pointing our the door.

"What do you guys, want to do today?"

"how about we go to circus circus?" Ezrasuggested.

"Isn't he a little young for that?" I question, it was nothing but rides. or I've heard, never really been there.

"how about the wax museum?" another suggestion from Ezra

"Umm... I don't know about that!" I answered

'why don't we just start out with lunch, and see where the day takes us" Ezra now had a plan

"Okay, but I have to tell you something" I told Ezra as Johnathan went running into the other room.

"Should I be worried?"

"Okay so last night when I was putting on the wedding dress. I meant someone, she actually works as a cocktail waitress here."

"Baby, just spill it."

" i want to open a program here in Vegas for parents in need. a low in come program like new york" I blurted everything out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I looked at her in shock. we just got married, there's a baby on the way. she has school in a few weeks, she is always on call with her grandparents. we have Johnathan, new york and maybe the atlantic city account. Oh and not to forge the court fight, for custody battle going on with Jason. and she wants to take on another project. she's crazier than I am.

I continued to stare at her, for a few more moments before i just said "NO"

"what?" she asked me in shock

"Aria, no. I wont agree to this. all this over working yourself it's not good." I stood up from the bed and started to get ready for the day.

"excuse me? Ezra what do you mean no?" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria you have so much on your plate now, and you want to tackle another project?" I tried to reason with her.

"yeah, I do Ezra" she started to change her clothes. "You know it's one thing, to talk about it. but when you bark out a flat-out NO. without even considering the people we maybe helping. Now that just pisses me off." aria finished and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh, Aria" I yelled after he. I quickly grabbed a new shirt and ran out the room "aria that's not what I meant." I said as I ran into the living room. but she wasn't there "where did aria go?" I asked Brittney.

"she left, what happen?" She was really concerned.

"Daddy, mommy left us" Jonathan ran up to me "and she was crying. why did you make mommy cry?"

I completely ignored his question. as I tried to call aria. "pick up...pick up" I said as frustration ran through me.

"Ezra what happen?" Brittney was getting commanding, then suddenly her phone rings.

She took her phone, out of her pocket and looked at it. then look at me "is that Aria?" I asked with my tone of voice raising.

"yeah, it is" she answer the phone "Aria where are you?" Brittney sounded so worried "okay, yeah I will" she said and hung up

"well? where is she?" I was worried myself.

"she wouldn't tell me. but you have to tell me what happen. tell me now! she command.

"aria want's to set another in housing program, here in Vegas. just like new york, and i told her no. a few times."

"You did what?" she yelled at me. "what are you S-T-U-P-I-D or something" she picked up Johnathan and shook her head. "You of all people, should know aria by now. The one thing she truly loves, besides you and Johnathan. Is watching people success, and putting a stop to that. was like ripping a piece of her heart."

I rubbed my face " I didn't mean it like that, aria just has too much projects going on. to tackle one more, plus school is just in a couple of weeks." I sat down and tried to call her again. but it went to voice mail..." please, aria that's not what I meant.. please call me back."

"daddy did wrong?" Johnathan climbed on my lap. "mommy loves, you. she'll come back" he kissed my cheek

I smiled at him "thanks, buddy. I needed that" i stood up with Johnathan my arms. "let's go get some lunch, then do something while we wait for mommy. Okay?"

"Okay daddy" Johnathan rested his head on my shoulder, he was actually really light for a three-year old. "can we go to McDonald's?" Johnathan looked up at me.

"sure, it's a good thing there's one in the hotel" I said as I closed the door to the suite.

we made it to McDonald's and ordered , just as the food was called out. One of the cocktail waitresses said that she just saw aria, in the book store. I quickly grabbed the food and Johnathan. As I rushed over there, but she was talking to someone. "mommy" Johnathan exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I felt so bad as I stormed out of the suite. But I knew I had to compose myself, I didn't want to have a break down in front of my son. Maybe I was wrong for, not hearing him out. but it's not like he was doing much explaining. I have so many visions, in my mind, that I want to share. with the world. and I don't need anyone holding me back. when he told me NO, just a flat-out NO. and didn't even listen to the idea's I have, I just got pissed. iwalked into McDonald's and got a Fruit smoothie. And headed to the book store, we had at the hotel... It wasn't big or anything, but it does have a great variety of books. I made it to the back of the store and sat down at one of the tables. I really didn't know, what else to do. so I just sat there. staring at my drink, thinking of ways I could get my project off the ground. I slowly thought of idea's and soon my mind was just racing in them and I started to write them down. until Erica tapped my shoulder.

"Good after noon." Erica greeted me.

"hey, have a seat" I gestured

"I can't, I'm working"

"really. have a seat" I gestured to the seat again.

"right sorry. so hows the married thing going so far?" she asked as she took a seat.

"well, not good. But it's nothing" I said and gave her a slight smile. "so I've thought, about what I can do for you. have you heard of the in housing program I have in new york?"

She shook her head "no, I haven't" She looked a little confused,.

"okay, I have 5 apartment complex, in new york. that I rent out to families in need. they all have a day care, in the building. So you don't have to worry about that. And I do have people, that somethings can't pay rent. so I have them volunteer, for my fund-raisers or in the child care room. and so forth." I had to stop and catch my breath.

"Wait a minute " she said as she was taking everything in. " You want me to move to new york?"

"well I do have a couple of units open, but No. I want to open at least 2 apartment buildings here in Vegas. But with everything going down around me. I want someone to be the back bone, like scouting for locations. and making sure everything is running right. stuff like that" I explained.

"But the state of nevada already has, something like that. from the government." She voiced her concerns

"yes, I am aware of that. but even the government can be a rip off. Plus, if you don't pay. they kick you out." I told her "in my view, you can be poor and still live in my apartment complex as long as you volunteer, and get out there in the world. I dont' give away free rent to slacker." I reasoned

"um.. I don't know what to say. this is very nice of you. but why are you helping me? you just meant me"

I smiled "last night, when you spoke about working two jobs to support your daughter. I felt the drive and determination. the spirit in it all, to give your child a chance at life. and I want to help, it's not a hand out, and trust me I can be a bitch. but I too was single parent and all I could ever ask for was support from the people around me" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, I was getting a little excited.

Erica nodded as she wiped the tears that fell down her cheek "no one as ever offered their help, like that. I too lost my parents at a very young age. I've been from house to house, until the age of 18. and then I had Ashley." she shed a few more tears "I don't know what to say" I rubbed her hand

"well" I started to say, until I saw Johnathan, running toward me. followed by Ezra

"Mommy" he ran right up to my side, and gave me a hug.

"hey, honey meet Erica... This is Johnathan"

"well, this is my personal number." I said as I wrote it down and handed it to her "call me, if you decide to take my offer. I promise you wont regret it. if you do" I stood up and gave her a hug.

"thank you" she told me and I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I watched as aria, completely ignored me. I knew she saw me standing there, but not even a glance. So I waited until she was finished talking to the woman, she is with. But she took Johnathan and walked in the opposite direction. I speed walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"aria please" I begged we weren't even married 24 hours and were having a disagreement "you have to listen to me"

she turned around and looked at me, we stood there staring at each other for a few moments "well?" she was very sarcastic.

"Look the only reason, I said no. is because your over worked, and I hardly get to see you anymore. I think I rather you go back to high school and I'm the english teacher again, at least I saw you more often than I do now."

"Ezra I love what I do. and I need you to support that" she pleaded

"i do support that, I just don't like the fact. that my wife, is working more than I do" I knitted my eyebrows, I was actually jealous of aria making more money than I do.

"Wait - are you mad at the fact that I'm bring in more money that you? she was in shock "Ezra honey" she took hold of my hand "the money doesn't matter, and if you want all you have to do is tell me. and you can take over some of my account, it's a family business. and you will always be in my family."

"then let's do this, and give me the atlantic city account, and the Vegas account!"

"so we're doing this? what about school?"

"till the end. and if I want, I can always go back. you come first" I smiled at her " I love you, and this is something you really want. I want to be there with you."

"Thank you, and I love you too." I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Ezra?"

"Hmmm" I said and looked down at her

"You do know, we're having another wedding when we get home right?" she winked at me

I chuckled " Yes, I do know that."

**So next chapter, their going be back in rosewood. And I'm going to speed it up a little, so the next chapter is the week of the wedding. And the first encounter with Ezra's mom... and so on and so on... **


	22. Ezra's MOTHER

**Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. This chapter is Ezra's mom. So I hope you enjoy it.**

It's been two moths, since Ezra and I got married in Vegas. And now plans, for a rosewood wedding are in full swing. Johnathan will be the ring bear, I have 3 bride's maid. Ezra has his groomsmen, and were renting out the gazebosfor an outdoor ceremony. Also the cake, is a 3 tier Red velvet, chocolate, and vanilla. we both laughed at the combinationbut when the, wedding planner suggested it. we couldn't say no, so one layer each. Is going to bea different kind of flavor, it will satisfied all our needs.

Between school, work and planning the wedding and raising Johnathan. I had to take Brittney, up on her offer. Now she's living in Rosewood, in Ezra's old apartment. I knew keeping it around, was for the best. And not to forget my second pride and Joy growing inside of me.

Ezra's been more thansupportive, but somethings it's hard. With him traveling back and forth, from Vegas and Rosewood. Ezra and Erica has workedaround the clock, pushing paper work. Making things, go as smoothas it can. And Ashley, Erica's daughteris actually my flower girl. She's such a cutie. When I look at her it makes me think back, to that weekend in Vegas. When Ezra was asking my belly if you were a girl or boy... Then he just came out, saying he wanted a girl. But as for me, I dont' care boy or girl as long as _IT_comes out heathy I'm happy.

"Babe" Ezra yelled out for me. My grandparents let Ezra have the week off, account of our wedding.

"Yeah" I responded and emerged from the office and meant Ezra in the hallway "What's going on?"

"My mom's here! She wanted to meet, my future wife. Before the wedding" Ezra laughed

"Really?" I question "why didn't you tell her, we got married?"

He shrugged "it wasn't like I had the time, I mean between Vegas and Rosewood. I haven't really talked to her."

"That's Sad..." I smiled "Let's get down there" I said unsure on how this meeting, is going down.

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I have been on good terms for the past couple of months, But with my mother here. I just feel like that boundary of happiest, will just come crashing down. mainly because, I didn't tell her I got married. And more importantly I didn't tell her, Aria is pregnant and in her freshman year of college.

As we walked down the stairs, I squeezed Aria's hand. To assure her everything will be fine, but she just glances back at me. Not even a slight smile, to a sure me that she's okay with this.

"Mom this is aria" I announced as we entered the living room.

"hello Aria, it's nice to finally meet you" she put the picture of Johnathan, Aria and I back above the fire-place.

"It's very nice, to finally meet you too Mrs. Fitz" Aria Smiled

Oh GoD!. One hormonal 18-year-old, and my mother not a good combination.

My mom nodded her head "Ezra, didn't tell me you are pregnant" She stared at Aria's belly "And that you also have a son" She pointed to the picture.

"Mom" I hissed "Be nice, it's not aria's fault. You didn't know any information, about my life" I my emphasis on MY.

"Please Ezra, your my son. And before this girl, we talked. And now you're in hiding."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not in hiding, aria and my relationship was complicated. We've kept our relationship a secret for a reason. But now everything is out in the open, I have a great Job. that I wouldn't change for the world"

"Yes, Ezra. I heard about the student/ teacher affair. How could you date a student?" she yelled

"Excuse me? One, Aria was not just a student. Two, Who told you? and three it is none of your business, who I date!" I yelled back.

"Ezra! Stop it's your mother, your yelling at" Aria clamed me down " she has a right, to voice her concerns"

"Aria, I don't need you to defend me"

Oh! That's it "Mom" Aria cut me off.

"Mrs. Fitz. I'm well aware, you are capable of defending yourself. And I was not defending you. I just feel that your blowing everything, way out of proportion." Aria smiled at me "Our relationship had many and I mean many, up's and down's. But the fact that, Ezra and I fell in love. at first sight, was more than enough for us. The rumors and gossips about us, when we went public. Only made us stronger, I love your son. With my heart and soul, I would never intentionallytry to do something. To the point where he would get hurt." I smiled at aria, when she finished. She is a fighter.

"I see" was all my mother said before she finally took a seat "why didn't you tell me, about Aria? why did i have to hear it from Jackie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra's Mom and I, both looked at Ezra for this one. For months I've told Ezra, I wanted to meet his mother. But he would always change the subject. Now with his Mother asking, the questions maybe I'll get some answers.

"You're a drunk, and I don't want my family to deal with my mother." Ezra blurted out.

"Did your father, know about this rosewood life of yours?" she was practically in tears.

'yes, dad came down. About a month ago. And stayed a few nights. to get to know Aria, Not judge her" Ezra said in a firm Voice.

"Mrs. Fitz, why don't you and I have lunch? we can talk and get to know each other" I suggested, ignoring the stareI was getting from Ezra "I insist, and i"m not taking no for an answer." I said and went upstairs to get my bag and Jacket.

"Aria? I don't want you alone, with my mother" I turned around and gave him a look.

"Are you seriously, telling me what to do?" I asked he a clam voice

"Aria, there are things about my mother. That I haven't told you"

"your right, you haven't told me anything. But That's alright, I'm about to find out for myself" I said and started to walked downstairs. When Ezra grabbed my arm.

"Please, be careful. And call me when you leave" He pleaded with me, is his mother that bad?

"Okay, I love you Ezra. Everything will be fine" I said and gave him a kiss.

I walked down the stairs with a smile "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes and please call me Sarah!" She smiled at me. Step one I guess.

* * *

><p>Sarah and I made it to the Grille, with small talk in the car ride over. Just her asking what I was majoring in, and how Ezra and I met. But I yet to ask her any questions.<p>

"So do you want to tell me, why Ezra is so upset at you?" I kind of blurted out the question.

She arched an eyebrow "I used to hit Ezra, and his brother. When I got drunk, he never really forgave me for that. But I've been sober for over two years, that's when Ezra and I started talking again." Sarah explained.

"I'm sorry, if it seems that I've taken him away from you."

"I don't blame you, sweetie. I know my son has a mind of his own, I just wish he would tell me what's going on." Sarah was really sad, it's like she was missing a part of her son.

I smiled at her "I understand, when I had Johnathan. I only got to see him on holidays, and every other weekend. Because I lived all the way in Iceland, at the time. It's tuff." I told her.

"why did you separatefrom your son?" She worried, so I went into telling her the story. Up until now, How and what my family business is. And what I do in New York, and I also told her what we plan on doing after the wedding.

"Wow, you really have a busy life. How did you manage, everything?"

"My family, is really supportive. And So is my friends, and I couldn't havefinished off highschool without the encouragement from Ezra. He's really my rock."

"You two, sound and look happy." Sarah smiled

"we are, we have our fights. But that's mainly because, I'm just really hormonally now. And can't control what I say." I giggled and Sarah Joined in.

"I know what you mean, When I had Ezra. I was A mess, if it wasn't for Richard. I think I really would have wentcrazy" She admitted. "I'm sorry, about what happen at the house."

"It's okay...I'm glad you're here, to share this moment with us." I told her and she rubbed my arm.

"Me too" She replied and we started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and My mom, has been gone for the last 3 hours. God only knows what, lies' my Mother is telling Aria. I should have just told Aria, the truth... My mother used to beat, my brother and I went she was drunk. But when she was Sober, she was my best friend. As I grew older, I realised. No one who drinks, and Hit's you is your friend.

I should have just called her! I wasn't really planning on, telling my Mother about the wedding. I know my dad is, okay with it. And right now that's, all that matters... I just couldn't wait anymore, My mother is crazy. And I can't even comprehend what lies she's telling Aria. So I called her...

"Aria? Where are you?" I blurted out

"Babe, I'm fine. Your mom and I, are at the mall. Why?" She sounded okay.

"Aria, please just come home." I begged.

"Ezra, your mother is great. She told me about the PAST..." Aria put emphasis on PAST " And I think you should, take her out for dinner!"

"That's not going to happen." I laughed

"Yes, it is. And I already made your reservations. At the Italian restaurant on main street. That's why were at the mall..." Aria giggled. "Babe, please it's your mother. You can't hold a grudge like that, forever. Believe me I know." Aria pleaded. "I just want a family, and that includes your side"

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't know."

"Just think about it, dinner is at 7 and I'll be home in an hour. I love you, Ezra"

"I love you too, I'll see you soon."

**I know, it was short. But like I said, i've been busy. I hope you enjoyed it a little. if not then I'm sorry, please excuse the mistakes. And don't forget to review. I love hearing from you...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this, chapter took me so long. But I'm kind of bored with it, but I hope you like it. I kind of rushed it, but I hope you wont be to mean about it in the reviews. If you don't like it then, I'm sorry... And to be honest I don't like this chapter either, but it's the best I could do right now. If I have the time, maybe I'll rewrite it and make it better. Putting more thought into it. But Like I said, I'm kind of bored with it. And who- I'm sorry it took me so long. Have a great week everyone, and sorry about the mistakes. **

Ezra's POV:

"See Ezra, I told you. You'll have fun, your mother isn't that bad" Aria playfully hit my arm

"Yes, your right. But I can't help but think, she might go back to the old ways."

"Even if she starts drinking, please promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" I smiled and pecked her lips.

"That you'll help her through it, and never give up. She love's you to death, and everyone has their moments."

"I promise, I'll help." I rolled my eyes. "what are you and the girls, doing tonight?"

"I don't know, but I don't want a party. We're already married, so the baccalaureate party really doesn't matter."

"Aria, your lying. Of course you want a party, besides Hardy and the boy's are coming here. I need you out of the house." I laughed "I'm joking. But to everyone else it's our last day, of freedom."

"yeah, maybe your right. Are you sure you want, to take Jonathan. I can take him, if you just want to have a boy's night out."

"Aria, he is part of the Boys." I said as I started to kiss her neck...

"Mommy, I'm ready.."

"Great time John" I laughed and sat up. "where are you going buddy? Were staying in tonight..."

"mommy, said I can go with her" Jonathan pouted.

"Sorry, that was before you offered to take him." Aria apologized.

"I got this..." I whispered into Aria's ear "Uncle Hardy, and Uncle Mike is going to be here. For a guy's night in." I winked at him, and watched as his face lite up.

"mommy, I love you. But I'm going to stay with daddy okay."

Aria pretended to pout "Okay, it's up to you." She laughed. "Why don't you take off, your dress clothes. And put on something more home like"

"Okay" Jonathan replied and ran off to his room.

"Now where were we" I wiggled my eyebrows and started to nibble on Aria's ear..." You smell really, good... What is that?"

"Pure Seduction, baby" Aria giggled

"Well remind me to get you a whole case." I said seductively and started to unbutton her top

"Babe, we can't do this. Jonathan is here and he can come back anytime now." She kissed my cheek and pushed me to the side. "I want to believe me I do, but I don't think it's right with my son right next door."

Aria's POV:

It's my wedding, day. And this time Ezra and I are doing it right. With our friends and family... So far only half the guest arrived, and it's still early. About an hour till show time. Right now, all the girls are with me in the dressing room, doing our last minute hair and make-up. My parents and Ezra's parents, got along great. And I couldn't be more then happy. This is Ezra and mine's day, and I want it to be perfect.

"You look beautiful, Aria!" Ezra's mom, came up from behind me...

"Thank-you! I'm more then grateful, you could make it." I smiled and turned around to, give her a hug. Just as we released from each other, a picture was taken.

"One for the scrapbook" Spencer held up the camera...

"Aria, I have some news" My mom came running in the room

"What is it?" I asked worriedly "Is Jonathan okay, it is Ezra?" I was in a panic state.

"No sweetie, everyone is fine... You're grandparents, might not be here. There is a huge accident, near the airport. And it's only one, way in and one way out. They had to close down the roads, I'm so sorry."

"What?" I said as I sat down, I really wanted my grandparents to be here. They helped me through thick and thin, they had to be here.

"We can postpone the wedding, if you want sweetie. Ezra will understand..." My mom walked up to me, and took hold of my hand.

"No, mom we can't. Grandma would have, a fit. If Ezra's not back, in Vegas by the end of the week." I started to cry "I just wanted this day, to go smooth."

"I'm really sorry, Aria." Ezra's mom, came and gave me a hug.

"Let's just get this wedding, started." I said and started to put on my veil.

"Okay, I'm going to see. If everything is ready!" My mom excused herself.

Ezra's POV:

"Dude, you need to relax" Hardy handed me a cup of water "I don't think Aria, wants to Marry a swimming pool" He laughed.

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes "I don't know why, I'm so nervous!" I told him.

"Maybe because, your marrying The woman of your dreams?"

"Daddy, I don't want to wear this tie. It's goofy" Jonathan made an ugly face.

I laughed and help Jonathan fix his tie " John, it's just for an hour. And you can take it off okay?"

"fine." He pouted "I'm hungry"

"were going to eat, right after the ceremony" I replied and stood up. Just as someone knocked on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Ella asked as the door cracked open

"Yes, come on in Ella" I said and smiled when she saw us standing there.

"Hardy, nice to see you again" Ella gave her a hug. "Everything is set, and Aria is ready. But I have some news" Ella looked at me "there's a huge accident near the airport, they closed off all roads. The grandparents might not, be able to make it."

"What?" I said in shock, I knew how much Aria wanted them here "We can postpone"

"Aria, already said no. Cause they need you back, in Vegas right after" Ella responded

I nodded my head "OKay, if she's sure then. Lets' get this show on the road." I said, and motion for everyone to head out.

When we were all out in the hall. My mind was spinning, this wedding is really happening. I mean, I know we're married but getting married in front of our family and friends is so much bigger. It's like a rush on a roller coaster ride.

Hardy, Mike and I made our way to the alter. And I just froze, as I watched the remaining guess fine their seats. I didn't realize, so many people were going to be here. I just invited my closes friends and family, and if I'm not mistaken I'm sure there's about 150 people here.

"Hey relax" Mike nudged me from the side "Everyone is staring at you, remember Aria is still a Paterson and you have an image to uphold."

"Why are there so many people" I whispered, while trying to keep a smile on my face.

"The grandparents invited, their business partners" Mike replied and waved to a few people "they wanted to show them, it's not all about busy. But who are they kidding."

I nodded and got myself position right, just then the wedding march started to play, and the girls came out. First Emily, then Hanna, And Spencer. Right after Spencer was the flower girl, and Jonathan carrying the ring. He looked like a very handsome young man, with his tux's. Then Aria came walking down with Byron. And that just took my breath away. Aria and I made eye contact, and I couldn't for any reason keep the stupid grin off my face.

"Who gives this Bride away?" the pastor question

"Her mother and I do" Byron said and handed Aria over to me.

"You're beautiful" I whispered and we both turned to the pastor.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate. two wonderful souls. Aria and Ezra" And this point I just wanted to cry, the pastor went on and on. And finally we were doing the rings.

"I do" Aria looked into my eyes, and mouthed "I love you" which I returned.

"In the powered vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride"

Aria and I shared eye contact before, I took hold of her face and pulled it toward me. I planted the most, passionate kiss I could muster. And Aria returned, the kiss was getting heated really fast. And people Started clapping and screaming in excitement. "Were in public" Hardy yelled out, which caused Aria and I to pull away laughing.

"I now give you Mr.. And Mrs.. Fitz" the pastor spoke out, and the wedding party headed, down the aisles. As Aria and I followed.

**Once again, sorry about the mistakes. And Hope you wont be too harsh about it. Thank you for reviewing and reading. It means the world to me knowing I have people to share my Idea's with, good or bad. HAHA but I love you... **


	24. Chapter 24

**I know, it's been awhile since I last updated. But with work, and family drama. I didn't really have time. So here is the next chapter, I'm planning on ending it soon. I'm thinking right after Aria has her baby from Ezra. I just don't have time right now. And to be honest, to me this story is boring. But as long as you enjoy it, i'm happy. You guys are great, even though I have lots of mistakes, and grammar issues. You still stick with me. I love you for that. **

**I'm excited for PLL to return in just a few short days...Well I'm hoping it's short, and the days go faster than . I just want to see Aria and Ezra up on my flat screen, and not on my computer anymore. Not that I don't love, Season 1. I just want S2 part B to start. **

**Anyways, sorry for my rambling, I really don't know how I like this chapter and I'm pretty sure I have mistakes. But please don't be to harsh, when you review or if you review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Ezra and I made, it into the dressing room. And just crashed our lips to one another, both of us happy and excited we got to get married in front of friends and family.

"I love you Mrs. Aria Patterson Montgomery Fitz" Ezra smiled and attacked my lips again.

"And I love you, Now help me out of this dress please." I begged and Ezra seductively unzipped my dress, revealing my sexy white lacy panties.

"Very beautiful, and so are you" he kissed my stomach "I love you both so much, you don't know how happy I am. To finally be here, Married to the woman of my dreams."

"And we love you too, Daddy" I laughed and wiggled out of Ezra grasp to put on my party dress.

After a few minutes, Some one had knocked on the door. Which turned out to be Hanna. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah, Han." I said and turned to Ezra "Like my dress"

"No, I want to take off the dress" He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"SSH! Don't tell, anyone I want to rip off that penguin suit" I whispered back in a sexy seductive voice. "So tempting" I nibbled on his ear.

"Will the two of you stop, it's kind of gross in a sweet kind of way" Hanna announced she was still in the room "I wanted to talk to the two of you"

"What's up?" Ezra asked as I let down my hair.

"I don't know if you heard Ezra, but Caleb lost his Job. And I was wondering if you guys, could pull some strings and set Caleb up with a Job in Vegas?" Hanna gave me that puppy dog face.

"Umm. Sure it shouldn't be a problem. But I thought he was going after his contracting license?" I asked

"He was... It's a long story, but please don't tell him I told you"

"It will be our little secret" Ezra said, as he took hold of my hand "Everyone is waiting lets go"

"Okay" I smiled and the three of us walked out.

Once we made it, to the gazebo. Everyone started clapping, on our arrival. So many hugs and congratulation speeches. We're throw to us left and right. By the time we had got to sit down, I just wanted to eat. I didn't get to eat breakfast, due to my nervousness of the wedding. I secretly wished and prayed, I didn't fall in my heels. And now, I'm ready to chow down on some food. Plus I'm sure our little angel would really thank me for that.

"I think we should thank everyone" Ezra whispered to me. "I'll go first" He smiled and went up stage to get the mic.

_"Attention please, before we start eating and really get this party started. My wife and I would like to thank everyone, for coming. It mean's the world to us, knowing we have all of your love and support. I also want to thank Aria, I know I can be a pain in the butt. But she supports me in everyway possible, I love you Aria. From the moment we meant I knew, there was something different about you. You are the brightest light at the end of my darkest tunnel. You get me in ways, that no one could ever understand. You have made me, the most happiest man in the world. " Ezra winked at me "Once again, thank you!" He finished and sat down next to me, giving me a chaste kiss as he did._

"My turn" Hanna said as she stood up, and took the mic "Oh god" I said and buried my head into Ezra's Chest, as he chuckled.

_"Aria, I've known you since we were in the first grade. And till this day, I still don't get you." Everyone laughed "You are the most pleasant and bookwormed person, I know. Besides Spencer of course" That earned a death glare from Spence "But under everything, that happen to us these past few years. You are one of my best sisters, and I'll always cherish that." Hanna started to cry. "Ezra, you married my sister. You better keep her safe, I will not personally hurt you. But I can get someone to do that." At this point Caleb stood up, with a Big blow up hammer and Hit Toby on the head with it "I love you both, to Ezra and Aria" Hanna held up her glass._

As the speeches came to an end, the Band started playing some melody music and the food was served. My eyes went wide, as they set the cake noodles in front of me, which earn a few laughed from the bridal party. But I just ignored them and started to dig in, after the pastor said his prayer.

"Hungry Aria?" Mike asked me as he pointed to my dress, there was a piece of noodle on it.

"Yes mike, I'm so selfish that I wanted to save some for later" I laughed and cleaned off my dress "you want some?" I teased and shook my head.

"Aria, Ezra?" My mom came up to us. "I need to talk to the two of you"

Ezra and I nodded, and stood up. We walked to a quiet part of the party. "What's up mom?" I asked as Ezra gave me his coat.

"We have a problem" She pointed to one of the guards. My grandparents insisted on, having some security at the party and wedding. Because I announced my name As Aria and not Christine in Vegas, and New York. They all wanted me to be safe.

"What is he doing here?" I asked and looked up at Ezra. "Just call the cops, I don't want to deal with this right now"

"Aria, He wants to see his son." My mom told me

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked as anger ran though him "He has no right, to be here. And now isn't the right time."

"I know. But if you don't go over there, he's going to make a scene. And seeing as your' grandparents invited, high corporate people. You might just want to walk over there." My mom gave me the eye motion.

I opened my mouth to speak but, the words just didn't come out. I was to busy looking at the helicopter that was landing in the park, next to the gazebo. "Who is that?" I heard Mona asked loudly, Hanna wanted to invite Mona and out of love I said okay.

Once the helicopter landed, two people came out. It was my grandparents, a huge grin appeared on my face. I ran up to them, and meant in the middle. "I'm so happy your here" I exclaimed, in excitement "But did you really have to take a helicopter? You do know, I'm on the down low here?"

"Aria, you grandmother and I wanted to be here. It's better late then never right?" He asked and handed me a huge envelope. "this is our wedding gift, well part of it anyways."

"what is it?" I asked and we started to walk back up to the party.

"Open it with Ezra, but don't do it here okay?" My grandmother said, and we were greeted by so many other guess right after.

I saw Mona talking to Ezra, and she was in her flirt mode. "what the hell?" Ezra tried to walk away, but was stopped by Mona once again.

"Mona?" I said, and looped my arm around Ezra's "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Aria. I was just telling Ezra here, if I knew he liked students I would have tried something a long time ago." Mona smirked

"Mona, I wasn't into my students. I was into Aria, there was no chance of you in my life other then my student" Ezra smirked back, and I laughed.

"Whatever!" Mona mumbled "So Aria, how do you know Mr. and Mrs. Patterson?

"What? How did you know who they were?" I questioned

"Oh please, I don't live in a box. My family and I stay in their Hotel all the time, It's beautiful." Mona squealed.

I smiled up at Ezra " which one?"

"The one in Vegas, my dad has clients there. So we travel on occasions."

"Ah!"

"Mona, How are you?" My grandmother always the sweet one "I haven't seen your parents in months."

"Yes, Mrs. Patterson. My parents are in, France at the moment. They wanted to visit my brother. How do you know Aria?"

My grandmother looked at me and I nodded "Aria is my granddaughter." She answered and we watched as Mona's mouth hung wide open. "Close you mouth dear you'll catch fly's like that"

"YOur a Patterson?" Mona asked in shock

"Yes, I am. Ezra and I own Patterson towers, So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" I said and pulled Ezra away.

"That girl."

"I know honey, I know." I told him, and we both walked up to Jason.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked in a harsh tone "You have know right to be here!"

"Aria, I have every right to be here. You have my son" He looked at Ezra up and down "I want to see my son, and just because you have the restraining order. You actually think that would stop me?"

"NO, I didn't think that would, but I do have the district court Judge here today. Why don't we see what he say's?" I spat "You need to leave, just leave us alone. Jonathan wants nothing to do with you." I turned to walk away when Jason, grabbed my arm.

"Leave her alone, don't you ever touch her." Ezra pushed Jason away from me.

"You caught me off guard once, Mr. Fitz. Don't think that will happen again." Jason spat right back.

I motioned for the guards to come and take Jason away. But He already punched Ezra in the face. "Stop" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. As I pulled Ezra back up on his feet. Security already, had Jason pulled back.

"What the hell is going on?" My grandfather and Dad came running through the crowd. "Jason, you need to leave son" My dad told him.

"I'm not leaving" Jason said as he wiggled his arm's away from the guards. "Aria has something of mine's I want back."

"You never had him, Just leave us alone." I told him "you're ruining everything. How could you?" I cried, it was my wedding day. How can someone do this.

"How can you marry this fool? He's nothing compared to me" Jason smirked.

"your right, he's more then you. He's the father of my Children" I smiled. "He's more then you'll ever be."

Jason rolled his eyes "This isn't over yet"

"Is that a threat?" I got a little scared just the way, Jason looked at me. Through me off

I gotten no reply, Jason just smirked looked at Ezra up and down and left. He hopped into his car speeding off. I stood there stiff not knowing what to do. There's hundred's of people here at my wedding, and they had to witness something like this. But not even a few seconds after Jason left, I was swarmed with arm's and voice's all around me asking if I was alright. But I hadn't said a word. I was to worried about what Jason might do. I'm pregnant, and I can't watch Jonathan whilst I'm in school. What if something happens? I was starting to have a fricken melt down. When Ezra's strong arm's wrapped around my waist, he hoisted me up and took me back to the awaiting limo.

My dad and Ezra were talking, while I was in the back seat crying my eyes out. Jason is dangerous, what if he killed me over this? I can't give him Jonathan...

"Baby it's alright, everything is going to be alright" Ezra said in his soothing voice "SSH, stop crying..." He rubbed my back

"I don't understand, I've done nothing to him." I said between sobs "why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know... Jason has problems. But you're dad said that, since the district court Judge saw everything. It wouldn't be a problem for you to get full custody over Jonathan."

A smile appeared on my face, as Ezra told me the Judge saw everything. But still the thought in the back of my mind, was... Jason is still out and about, what if he does something before the full custody is finale?


	25. THE END

**Just a Head's up this is the last chapter, and that I'm sorry but it's written in Ezra's POV:. IDK how it happen but once I started it. I just couldn't stop. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria and I made it to the Hotel. It was not anything as fancy as the Patterson Hotel, but it's something we both wanted. I knew deep down, Aria is scared of Jason. And considering I will be leaving soon enough, I was scared myself. Scared that I will not be here to help and protect Aria if she needed me. She scared and pregnant taking care of herself and Johnathan. It just makes me want to stay and watch her every move likes some crazy stalker.

"Are you alright? You have been very quiet the whole ride here?" Aria asked me as we stepped into the hotel suite.

I shook my head "I'm not Aria. I am afraid for you and Johanthan."

Aria's face went into understanding "There's really nothing we can do about it. You leave and I am stuck here."

"Come with me? I know your classes just started, but you can attend anywhere you want. I will even pay for it" I offered.

"Ezra, that is sweet. But I cannot. Aria unzipped her suit case, and started to pull out her sleep wear.

"Please, Aria." I stopped and wrapped my arms around her "I don't know what I would do, if Jason was to ever hurt you again. I think I will kill him"

Aria giggled "Baby, I love you." She turned around with my arms still around her and gave me a kiss.

"Did you feel that?" I asked in excitement. "She kicked."

"I feel it all the time Ezra" Aria smiled up at me.

"Really?" I asked as my expression fell. "I'm sorry, I have not been home."

"Don't worry, I get it. IT was my idea, and I am happy you're helping out.

I sighed "Do you worry about our relationship?" I wondered.

Aria arched an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean, me not being home all the time. For you are having to take care of Jonathan and Jason all at the same time. I fell like I am not protecting you the way that I should"

"Baby, I feel sad that we do not get to spend time like we used to. But also, I do not regret it. I cannot express how happy I am to have you in my life. From John, for this new little bundle of joy"

"I love you, Aria." I said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips "everything is going to work out."

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later:<strong>

Two years ago, I thought at one point or the other. That my life was going to fall apart, because I was never home. But everything had gotten better, the day. The court had filed full custody to Aria and me. Leaving Jason out of the picture, and behind bars. He had come after Aria and I, but it's a good thing. We had security at the time.

The job in Las Vegas, was finally up and running the way it should. Making me Spend as much time with Aria and our two kids. Angel Grace Patterson Fitz. Yes her name is a mouthful, but we just call her Gracie. Aria eventually went back to work, during summer and holidays. But we were always together, out constant bickering had stopped, and now we only fight when we disagree on what is for dinner, or something stupid. But we end making up for it in the end.

The people of Rosewood, finally found out our secrets. And I mean all them, the part that Aria and I dated while I was her teacher. That Aria was always a Patterson, and that Aria had gotten pregnant when she was 14. But even though they had made our relationship the talk of the town for months, we kept on living. And that part of the reason why I loved Aria with all my heart. Knowing the fact that nothing can keep her down. She is the light of my life, and I know now the real reason for her walking into my life that very first day back.

We are soul mates...

**I'm sorry this took forever, but to be honest. I had gotten really really bored with this story. And thought that I should just end it. Even if I had a little more to write with this story, I figured I could just pull most of it into a small space. **

**I also want to thank everyone, who had Review, Who has added this story to their Favorites. People who are following me, and even those of you who was reading this story for the very start but didn't bother to Review and leave me a comment. **

**I know I couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you, and for that I love you!**

**Once again Thank you, and yes This is the END for this story. Please feel free to read my other stories...**

**I wanted you guys to know, that I am planning to make a squeal to Aria Need's Help. I know I left it out and hanging, so I just wanted to fill in some of the gaps. I'm not sure what the title will be, but if you have any Idea's in mind. PM me or just leave it in a Review on this chapter...**


End file.
